


Something Like Love

by prettykidinyellow



Series: EXO Riding Club [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Comedy, Domestic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettykidinyellow/pseuds/prettykidinyellow
Summary: Chanyeol is a rebel. And in the middle of facing his father, siblings and a robber, he met Kris. He was currently negotiating with the robber who took his money when Kris appeared out of nowhere. He was able to save Chanyeol but not his money.Kris was annoyed with Chanyeol’s nags to pay for his stolen money so he suddenly sent Chanyeol to jail. According to him, Chanyeol is a conman and the robber is his accomplice. Chanyeol vowed to get his revenge on Kris but what he didn’t know is that he will say his marriage vows to the annoying man.Because he was the man that his father wanted him to marry. The best part is when he saw Kris proposed to another woman.This is going to be fun.





	1. Chapter 1

            Chanyeol licked his thumb and resumed counting his money. He grinned while walking to his car. He really made a good choice on placing his bet on that horse. He can easily win money in horse racing. Next time, he will raise his bet. And in no time, he will be a billionaire.

            “I’m so good at this!” He praised himself. “I can put up my own business. You’ll see, Dad.” He looked at the sky. “I can be rich without your help! Bwahahaha–!”

            He froze when he felt an object poked his side. “Give me your money or I’ll plunge this knife on you.”

            He laughed nervously. “A-Ahjussi, please don’t hurt me. I won’t fight back. Just–”

            “Shut up!” the robber hissed. “Give me all of your money.”

            “A-all of it?” He tightly clutched at his money and simply looked for someone who could help him. He suddenly regretted why he decided to leave early instead of the usual time when all of the patrons are going home. He couldn’t see someone who can help him.

            “Ahjussi, maybe…maybe we can talk about this. I’ll give you half– ”

            “No! Just give me your money or I will kill you.”

            “Okay, okay I’ll give it to you.” Chanyeol slowly put his hands down. He wasn’t ready to let it go. He waited for this moment. For him to finally get the money that he needed for his business.

            He needed the damn money!

            He still thinks of ways on how to get away with the robber with his money still intact. When suddenly out of nowhere, he heard a voice of a man.

            “Hey, what’s going on out there?”

            A tall figure is approaching them. When Chanyeol saw the robber got distracted, he immediately distances himself from him. But the robber was faster and he grabbed the money from Chanyeol and ran.

            “Hey! You asshole! Give my money back!” When he tries to chase the robber, a strong pair of arms was holding his waist. “What are you doing? Let me go!”

            “Are you out of your mind? Why would you chase that man? You’re already safe here.”

            “But my money is not yet safe!” he whined. The man still has his arms around Chanyeol. “My precious money…”

            “The guy has a knife. Is your safety more important than that damn money?”

            Because he can’t do anything, he turned his attention to the man that is holding him. And for the first time, he had a glimpse of his unwanted hero.

            “Yes!” He snapped. “Because that damn money is my life! What should I do now?”

            “So it’s my fault now? Let me remind you that I saved your life from that robber.”

            “Did I ask for your help? I can take care of myself. I don’t need anyone’s help!” He slapped the man’s chest in annoyance. But the man quickly shielded himself from Chanyeol and that fuelled his annoyance. “I hate you! You ruined my future. If you didn’t intervene, I may still have my money.”

            The man just looked at him. Chanyeol looked at him intently. He noticed that the man in front of him is very good-looking. If he just minded his own business, Chanyeol might have liked him. But his money is more important. He doesn’t care how gorgeous the man is right now.

            “If that money is really important to you then go ahead. Don’t worry, I’ll leave you alone.”

            “Go ahead? How can I get my money back, the robber has escaped?” He looked at the direction where the robber ran off.  He stomped in annoyance and looked at the man. “This is your entire fault! This is really all your fault! You better give my money back.” He opened his palms in front of the man. “That’s 3.5 million won!”

            The man just shook his head. “I can’t believe this.” He just walked to his car. But Chanyeol won’t let that man get away. That was 3.5 million won for Pete’s sake! He draped his body on the door of his car so that the man can’t open it.

            “I won’t let you get away without you paying my money that I have lost because of you.”

            “You think I’ll fall for this? I’m not dumb, Mister.”

            “You’re not dumb, you are just a nosy guy who can’t mind his own damn business. Give me my money.” The man looked like he can give Chanyeol the money that he demands. With that clothes and that latest car model, Chanyeol is sure that the man is rich. His older siblings have this kind of car.

            The man glanced at Chanyeol and he looks like he’s really pissed about the situation. But what he didn’t expect is that the man will place his arms on either side of Chanyeol. Now, he can’t go anywhere.

            He brought his face near Chanyeol’s. “You really think I will fall for this? I know that you are a con man and that robber is your accomplice. You acted like that man robbed you when you saw me walking towards my car. And when I helped you, you let the robber run away with your so-called ‘money’. And now, you would blame me so that you can have instant money without any difficulty. Pretty conventional, I must say. But you won’t get away with it.”

            “What are you saying? That’s my money–”

            “Let me tell you something, Mister. If you think that I can fall on your trap then you’re wrong. I am Wu Yifan.” He poked his forehead. “Don’t make a fool out of me.”

            “I am not–”

            “Sir, do we have a problem here?”

            Two patrol guards approached them. He can ask for their help so that this man can learn his lesson.

            “Yes–”

            “This man is a con artist.” The man pointed at him. “Bring him to the precinct.”

            “What?!” Chanyeol was surprised when the guards hold his arms. “I am not a con artist. Let me go!”

            “You have the right to remain silent…” the guards said.

* * *

            “All you ever did is to bring disgrace to this family, Chanyeol! This is the third time that you got yourself in a mess! And this time, we found you in jail!”

            Chanyeol frowned while trying to block out the scene in front of him. His father and his two older brothers looks like they are ready to devour him anytime with the look on their faces. He tried imagining their faces as those cartoon characters he always saw on television when he was not doing anything with his life. But it was not effective, since all of their glass furniture almost break with his father’s booming voice.

            “If it wasn’t for your brothers, you will still be in jail! You’ll be imprisoned of robbery, of all cases! Our family is rich, for Pete’s sake!”

            “Chanyeol, are you really bored with your life and you decided to rob a man?” His brother Sungbin said.

            “You know, Yeol. That’s okay.” His brother Taejoon said. “But the problem is, you don’t know how to choose a man to mess up with. You know who filed a criminal case against you? “ He ignored his brother. “That man is Kris.”

            “He’s Wu Yifan!” His father shouted. It looks like he doesn’t have any plans on calming down. “A Wu! Their family is the reason why we are making names on the business world, Chanyeol. Because of them, we won’t be experiencing all of this luxury. Why did you do that, Chanyeol? What more do you need, huh?”

            “Nothing.”

            “So why did you do that, Chanyeol?” Sungbin queried.

            “Nothing.”

            Chanyeol know that even if he explained himself, they will just continue to scold him. This happens everytime he found himself in a mess. He’s tired of explaining himself when they will not listen to him. So he just let them think what they want.

            As his family continues to scold him, he just sighed and looked out the window. He suddenly remembered the man that got him into this mess. Damn that man! If it wasn’t for him, Chanyeol will still have the money and he can put up his own business. His family can give him the money that he needs; it’s just that he wanted to prove to his family that he can stand on his own feet.

            Since his mother died, his brothers and father took care of him. Since he is the youngest child, they all give him what he wants. And they all treated him like a crystal glass. There’s so many things that he is not allowed to do. Until he had enough. He did what he really wants to do even if it’s against their rules. He became a rebel and it felt good.

            But most of the time, he is involved with different problems. But he never did stopped trying. He wanted to stand on his own feet and not be a burden to his family. Maybe it’s best if he joins again in the Off-Track Betting. Maybe he’s lucky and he’ll get a big amount of money again.

            “Park Chanyeol!”

            He looked at his father. “Yes, Dad?”

            He thinks that his father had enough of him because he wasn’t paying attention to whatever he is saying. Oh well, since when did his father became happy with what he is doing?

            “I don’t know what to do with you anymore, Chanyeol.” His father placed a hand on his chest and deeply breathed. His voiced became lower and it’s a sign that he gave up on him. “I don’t have any plans on discussing this with my friend but you’re giving me no other choice, Chanyeol. You’re going to marry Mr. Wu’s son, just as we have planned.”

            His brothers were the first one who reacted.

            “Dad, don’t be like this. Chanyeol is a bit stubborn but we can solve it without resorting to that.”

            “You are just overwhelmed, Dad. This is not the solution for our problem.”

            He just stared at them quietly. He’s a bit angry with them because they saw him as a problem. A pain in the ass. An excess baggage.

            “I have known Mr. Wu’s son for a long time.” His father continued. “He’s a good man. I’ve seen how he grew to become a fine, young man. It is for your own good, Chanyeol. He will take care of you much more than I and your brothers can do.”

            “But Dad, do you think it will be unfair for Chanyeol?”

            “Like what I have said, he has given me no choice. Both of you have your own families Sungbin, Taejoon. I am too old to take care of your brother.”

            “Dad…”         

            He had enough. He stood up and left them. But that worsens his brothers’ moods.

            “Chanyeol, sit down!” Sungbin snarled.

            “I’m through listening.” He answered. “I have lots of things to do. I’ll join the Off-Track Betting.” He saw his father touched his temple.

            “You are a lost cause, Chanyeol. Maybe it’s really better if you marry Kris so that he can influence you to be a good man. You’re going to marry Kris Wu whether you like it or not!”

            He just shrugged. “Fine.”

            He’s near the door when he heard his father speak. “I have changed my last will and testament. As for you, young man, you won’t get anything until you marry Kris so you better listen to me now.”

            “What?!” The inheritance that he will be getting on his 30th birthday, his most awaited inheritance will be gone if he won’t marry that Kris guy. “You can’t do this to me, Dad!”

            “I already did. Your mother let me handle that money. So now, if you won’t take me seriously then you won’t be getting any–”

            “That was Mom’s money and she gave it to me! You have no right to take it away from me!”

            “Chanyeol! Don’t talk to our father like that!”

             “You are all meddling with my life! I’m sick and tired of it!”

            “Chanyeol!”

            “I’m twenty-eight already so just get off my back! Jeez!”

            He finally left their house without looking back at them. The reason why he did all of this is because he wants to have a money as a down payment to start the restaurant that he plans to establish while waiting for the money that his mom gave to him. Now, instead of waiting for just two years to get his inheritance, it looks like he won’t be getting the money anytime soon.

            “You can’t force me to do what you want.” He whispered while getting on his car and starting the engine. “This is my life. I’ll decide what I will do with it.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

            “What do you mean you’ll think about it? I thought we already closed the deal the last time we talked? Why did you change your mind?”

            Chanyeol wanted to scream at the real estate agent of the abandoned establishment that he wants to buy. But he calmed himself because the man is just doing his job and somehow he understands him.

            “What have we agreed on is that within this week, you can pay for the half of the price of this place, Chanyeol. You even called me up to confirm that the other night. And now, you changed your mind again.”

            “I just had a little problem. But I can make sure that I can give you the money. Just give me enough time.”

            “I’m willing to give you that, if this establishment is mine. But it’s not. The owner wants to sell this place immediately because they will move to US next week. They wanted the money as soon as possible. And someone else is willing to give that money anytime.”

            “But, Joonho …”

            Joonho just sighed. “I don’t really understand you, Chanyeol. Your family is rich so why do you need to establish your own business?”

            He just frowned. “My family has nothing to do with this.”

            “All right, all right. I won’t meddle with your personal life.” He read the message on his phone. “My client doesn’t want to wait any longer, Chanyeol.”

            “Can you please talk to them, Joonho? I have the money, it’s just that…”

            “You don’t really have it.”

            He just crossed his arms and looked at the entire place. It’s the perfect place to put up his restaurant. The place is very accessible and the price is really cheap because the owner is planning to leave immediately.

            _If it wasn’t for that man, I should have this establishment now._

             “Okay, okay…” Joonho sighed for the nth time that day. “You are my wife’s friend and my son’s godfather so I’ll consider you, Chanyeol.”

            “Really?”

            “But I can’t give you that much time, Chanyeol. My hands are tied, you know.”

            “Yes, yes! I’ll give the money next week.”

            “Earlier, please. So that my client won’t notice that I’m doing someone a favor. If not, then I have no choice but to give the offer to Mr. Wu.”

            “Mr. Wu?” He doesn’t like the sound of that name. “Who’s Mr. Wu?”

            “The owner of Wu Corporation. They’ll be having an expansion of their business that’s why they are interested in this establishment. And they’re willing to double the price just to get this as soon as possible, Chanyeol. So if I were you, if you really want this place then you should get this immediately.”

            But the name that he said really caught his attention. “This Mr. Wu that you are talking about, what else do you know about him?”

            Joonho looked at him and gave him a knowing smile. “You’re also interested in him, huh. All of the single men and women are interested in the sole heir of the Wu’s. Well, for one, he is still single. At least, that’s what he wants to let everyone know.”

            “Meaning?” He is not interested in that guy. All that he wants is to know more about him. The man that jeopardized all of his plans.

            “With all that money, not to mention that look… In fact, even without money, it’s impossible that he still don’t have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, who knows.”

            “You know, Joonho. You can have a future to become a reporter. If you’re sick of being a real estate agent, just be a reporter or something.”

            He laughed. “I’m not sick of my job so don’t worry, but I have to go now. I need your decision next week. I’m really sorry, Chanyeol. But that’s the only thing that I can offer to you.”         

            “Don’t worry. It’s okay for me. Wait, I have a last question.”

            “What is it?”

            “What’s the name of that Mr. Wu guy?”

            “Wu Yifan.” Joonho answered.

            “As in Kris Wu?”

            “Yes.” 

* * *

            “Sir, where are you going?”   

            Chanyeol looked at the woman in reception. “I’m here to see Mr. Wu.”

            “Do you have an appointment with him, Sir? Mr. Wu doesn’t want to be disturbed right now.”

            He doesn’t want to be disturbed? _Kiss my ass!_ That man ruined his life so he has the right to mess that guy’s life too. He lost a huge sum of money that he can use to have his own life so he won’t let it pass. He demands a payment. And what he needs is that Mr. Wu to leave his establishment alone.

            “I don’t need an appointment with him.”

            “But, Sir–”

            “I’m his fiancé. If you don’t believe me then give him a call.”

            He didn’t wait for the woman to call that guy. With that look of surprise on her face, he’s sure that it will take her forty thousand years to understand what Chanyeol had just said.

            He smirked while walking towards the elevator. He easily knew where Kris is. When he called the Wu Corporation earlier, his secretary said that Kris is in the office right now.

            “I wouldn’t marry that creep!” he said to himself while waiting for the elevator.

            “Uh, excuse me?” He looked at a middle-aged woman. “Hi, I’m Choi Sunyoung of DCM Models.”

            He bowed. “Hello. I’m Park Chanyeol.”

            “Are you a model?”

            “No.”

            “Why? You’re fit to be a model. You’re tall and you’re handsome. And our company is currently looking for some new models.” She handed him her calling card. “Give me a call when you are interested, okay?”

            He read the card. “You’re scouting models for this company?”

            “Yes, so don’t worry. We’ll take care of our new models. If you want to be an actor, I can recommend you to other best talent agencies in the industry.”

            “Ah, no thanks. But I’m still thinking of your offer earlier. By the way, do you know where is the office of Mr. Wu?”

            “In the highest floor of this building. Are you his relative?”

            “No.” The elevator door opened and he went in. “I’m his fiancé.”

            He saw how the woman’s eyes widened before the elevator doors closed. With the reactions that he saw from the people here when he told them that he is Kris’ fiancé, he is certain that the man doesn’t have any lover.

            When the elevator reached the highest floor, he doesn’t need to look around because there’s only one door and he’s sure that it’s Kris’office. The whole floor was his alone.

            He heard a faint conversation inside the office and the door is slightly opened. He almost barged inside when he saw Kris talking with a woman. They are facing a glass window where the entire Seoul can be seen. It looks like they are having a serious conversation so he decided to just stay outside. He’ll find a good timing to enter the room so he will have a dramatic entrance.

            “What are you saying Kris?”

            “You know what I meant, Mei Fen. I’m asking you to marry me.”

            Marry? He was proposing to her? He thought that Kris doesn’t have a lover. And the woman was no other than the silent, sophisticated and the most sought-after actress in Asia at the moment. All of the society pages of magazines and newspapers in this country have her face plastered to it. And when she is questioned about her love life, she is mum about it. So these two has a secret relationship. He can’t really blame the woman because having the whole world know their relationship is not good for her career. Yep, that’s just how the show business works.

            He stared at them. For the second time, he just have his eyes on Kris. _I don’t really understand why Mei Fen should keep his relationship with Kris a secret. This Kris guy is good-looking I might say, it’s just that he’s difficult to get along with._

            “Kris, we already talked about this. I can’t accept your offer. At least not now.”

            “Why not?”

            “I have so many plans with my life. I just want to reach my goals first.”

            The guy doesn’t answer. He just stared at the beautiful view of Seoul on his window. Chanyeol smiled. How much can he get if he decided to expose their secret to the media?

            _The elusive bachelor and the mysterious actress_ , the caption would say. _Engaged?_

            He suddenly remembered his family. What were they thinking when they decided to force him into marriage with a man that has a lover? Are they that eager to get rid of him?

            “Kris, just give me a little more time, okay?” She hold Kris’ arm. “I have an offer from Miramax International. And I don’t want to lose the opportunity to work in Hollywood. And I really want this. Please, just let me work on this one and we could talk about our wedding.”

            “I might not be there for you anymore when you come back, Mei Fen.”

            “What are you talking about, Kris? I’ll be gone in a few months. Unless, you decided to replace me. I trust you. so please, trust me in this. Just this one time, Kris. And then I’ll give up my acting career entirely.” Kris just looked at her quietly. “Kris– ”

            Mei Fen’s phone rang. She answered the call while looking at Kris.

            Chanyeol doesn’t know if he’ll laugh or feel sorry for the guy. It’s really obvious that the woman’s priority is her career.

            _Okay, I’ll just feel sorry for you then._

            “Kris, that was my agent. He called me for my press conference. I have to go.”

            And she handed him the little box just like that and headed for the door where he was standing. He tried to hide but they saw him.

            “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

            He noticed that Kris finally looked at him. He’s caught anyway. _Oh, well_. “I just wanted to talk to Mr. Wu.”

            “He’s busy.”

            _The nerve of this witch_. The old saying is really true, “looks can really be deceiving.”

            “You two are done talking, right? And you have an appointment. Please go because you might be late.” He sassed.

            That’s it and the woman decided to leave him alone. She doesn’t look like she’s willing to give up her career for his boyfriend.

            “I already sent you to jail, right? Why are you still wandering here in my office?”

            Kris is standing and walked towards him. He still had the face of an angel. But he looks like an evil guy now that he can’t see any emotion on Kris’ eyes. His marriage proposal just got rejected by that heartless woman and it’s really bruising his ego as a man. Chanyeol will be considerate for a while.

            “I’m here to talk and not to argue with you, Mr. Wu.” The guy just crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. And for a moment there, his gesture made Chanyeol uneasy. He also leaned on the other side of the doorframe to let him know that he is not intimidated to him.

            “What do you want to talk about?” Kris asked. “I’m sure that we don’t have anything else to talk about since that day when I sent you to jail.”

            “Yes and because of that, you owe me something.”

            “I owe you something?”

            “You sent me to jail without any logical reason. You know that I didn’t do anything.”

            “You planned on robbing me.”

            “I didn’t plan that!” He counted from one to ten. _He’s heartbroken, Chanyeol. Just let him be_. When he calmed down, he talked again. “Pay for the money that I’ve lost.”

            Even his smile is full of bitterness.

            _The smile of heartbroken people, I get it._

            “Are you still dreaming, Mister? Is your time in jail not enough for you to realize that I am not paying you any money?”

            _I don’t care if he’s heartbroken_. “You know, you are really annoying. I said that I am not a criminal. If you don’t want to believe me, fine. Just pay for my money that I’ve lost because of your meddling with my business. But I don’t want cash right now. What I want is for you to leave Baltimore’s Place alone. You are rich so you can buy any abandoned establishments that you want, so leave Baltimore’s Place with me, okay?”

            “And why would I do that?”

            “Because… because…” Darn it! He can’t think of any reason. “Because if you won’t, I’ll tell the media that Mei Fen rejected your marriage proposal.”

            He almost ran when he saw Kris’ face darkened. What he said was wrong, he’s sure of it. But he doesn’t have any plans on giving up.

            “You won’t say anything to anyone, especially the media.” His voice is full of threat. “The moment they learn about this, you’ll pay for it. And believe me, you wouldn’t want what I’ll do to you if you decided to disobey me.”

            “D-don’t threaten me. Do you think I’m scared?”

            He stilled when Kris looked at him straight in the eye. “You’re not scared?” he whispered. “Do you want to know how I scare people off?” He placed his hand near Chanyeol’s head. “I can show it to you.”

            Damn it! Why is he scared of him? Does that mean that he’s really guilty? But he didn’t do anything wrong.

            “Leave Baltimore’s Place and I’ll leave you alone.”

            “Shut up and I’ll let you live.”

            “You–”

            “Don’t push your luck too much, Mister. I tell you, you wouldn’t like the consequences.”

            “So, you finally meet each other. This is nice. Now we can prepare for your wedding.”

            Both he and Kris looked at the man. He doesn’t know the old man but the person next to him that looks at them intently, he really knew her. Mei Fen. So she hasn’t left yet.

            The old man walked towards them. And he saw the resemblance between him and Kris. So he must be Kris’ father.

            “Do you think it’s too soon for the wedding, Dad?”

            “Yifan, son. We already talked about this. I said that if you weren’t able to introduce me a man or a woman that you will marry within five years, I’ll push through with the plans that I have made with my friend in college. And anyway, three years have passed since we talked about it so–”

            “Wait, you are Mr. Wu Shenli?” He piped. “My father’s friend in college and–”

            “Yes, son. We’ve been talking about this for years. You and my son are both single and we’re not getting any younger, so why not marry each other instead? My son is a good man. And I know, according to your father, you’re the best son any father could ever ask for.”

            He paused. His father said those words?

            “If you don’t want to get married at the moment, it’s okay. It’s better to know each other first.”

            “We’ve known each other for quite some time, Dad. We didn’t tell you about this because we wanted to surprise you.” He wasn’t able to say anything when Kris wrapped his arm around his waist. “We’re getting married as soon as possible, now that you already know about our relationship.”

            “Oh great! I’ll call up Hyun Sung.”

            He was going to call up his father! Oh, no! He’s ready to stop Mr. Wu when he saw Mei Fen. She heard everything. And if he’s not mistaken, Kris intentionally said those words to get back at her. He did that because she rejected Kris’ marriage proposal. Some men can really be an ass sometimes.

            _Oh, well_. If Kris used him, he will also take advantage of the situation.

            “I want Baltimore’s Place, or I’ll make sure that you will make a fool out of yourself in front of that woman and your family.”


	3. Chapter 3

            Chanyeol is sitting on the visitor’s chair and Kris is sitting behind his table while looking intently at him. When Kris’ father left, he said that they need to talk for a while.

            For a while? He glanced at the wall clock on the left side of the wall.

            “What? So we’re just going to stare at each other? You better pay for my time because I should be doing more important things right now.”

            “Why do you always care about money?”

            He scoffed. “Well, what do you want me to do? I already said what I wanted to say so I’ll go now. Bye!”

            “Why did you agree to this marriage, Chanyeol?” He looked at Kris. “Are you really that bored that you’ll let anyone mess up your life?”

            “Are you really asking me or are you asking yourself?”

            “I’m the one who threw the question.”

            _What a jerk_. “No, I’m not bored with my life.”

            “So what’s your reason?”

            “Is it not obvious already? It’s because of money, of course. It’s the only thing that I can get out of this marriage.”

            “You’re throwing away your freedom for the sake of money?” It looks like Kris can’t believe what he just said earlier.

            “Why, what answer do you expect? That I’ll marry you because I love you? Duh. In the first place I don’t even like you.”

            “Same here. So, everything is clear between us.”

            “Actually, not yet.” If Kris thinks that he can control him then he’s wrong. And it’s better to let him know about it. “How about you, Kris? Why did you agree on this setup? As what I’ve seen from you, you are not the type of man who lets anyone mess up with your life.”

            “I don’t want to disappoint my parents, especially my father. When I was still a kid, I already know that I will marry his friend’s son. Which is you.”

            “You look like you’re disappointed.”

            “My feelings have nothing to do with this. My parents are the most important to me. My father is ill. After he saw us earlier, I’m sure that he’s really happy because he wanted us to meet each other. I once gave him a problem, and it almost cost him his life. I don’t want that to happen again. Now, six months is already a long time for us to be spending time together. I’m sure our parents won’t wonder why our marriage will not work out.”

            “So, we’re divorcing after six months?”

            “Irreconcilable differences. I’m sure that the court will accept that reason. With your attitude–”

            “And your attitude,” he piped.

            “With your attitude,” he emphasized, he looks like he doesn’t want to lose. “They can accept that we tried to know each other and live together but we can’t seem to agree with each other. In six months, we can both get our freedom.”

            It looks like he’s at a disadvantage of their setup. “Here’s my plan. I will agree with all that you have said, but I want to get something out of this marriage.”

            “`Sounds fair enough.”

            Somehow, he was a bit shaken with what Kris has said. There was no trace of distress on that handsome face. He was not worried that Chanyeol could get all of his money. He was that financially stable?

            _Hmm, this is getting better and better_.

            “So that’s it, huh?” Kris said. “No interfering with each other’s lives or whatsoever. Just because we married each other, it doesn’t mean that we can meddle at each other’s lives. Leave me alone and I’ll do the same to you. I’m saying this so that everything would be clear. I don’t want us to hide everything from each other and blame each other because of that. I don’t want any trouble.”

            “No interfering with each other’s lives. Okay, deal!”

            Kris accepted his outstretched hand. He’s not quite sure what had just happened but the moment their hands touched, something happened. Both of them looked at their hands.

            It was like there was a faint spark that lit up when their hands touched. They looked at each other and asked what had happened. But both of them can’t answer it so they just let go of each other.

            “Oh, by the way, I want you to let me have the Baltimore’s Place.” Chanyeol said. “That’s the first thing that I want to claim.”

            “Why are you so eager to get it? What are you going to do with that place?”

            “That’s none of your business.”

            “It is. Since my company would expand and that building spot is perfect for me to start my expansion.”

            He stood up. “I thought that we agreed on no meddling with each other’s lives.”

            “Business is another matter.”

            This jerk! He really wants to punch him in the face. He’s the only one that will benefit from their deal. Hah! As if Chanyeol would let that happen.

            “Okay, then good luck to you and your family. I’ll go to the media. I’ll be having a press conference about your relationship with Mei Fen and how she rejected your marriage proposal.”       

            He headed for the door when he noticed that criminal look in Kris’ eyes. He braced himself. If that man dares to hurt him, he will punch him straight in the face. He might regret that he’ll mess up that handsome face, but he can’t do anything. His mother brought him up to be a fighter when she was still alive. And his father and brothers’ insensitiveness hardened that resolve.

            But he’s near the door when he felt a hand on his arm. And for the second time, he felt that faint spark again. It looks like Kris had felt it too because he quickly removed his hand. But he didn’t let him go when he blocked the door with his arm.

            “My personal life had nothing to do with us and our situation, Mr. Park Chanyeol. So if you don’t want your life to be messed up, just mind your own business. I’ll say this again and I’ll say it for the last time. Don’t meddle with my private affairs.”

            “Or else what? You know Mr. Wu Yifan, you are too conceited. What you only want is that you’ll always have the upper hand even though we are equal. Well, I’m sorry to say this but we are just the same. You are not my father so why should I follow you? If you want this setup to work, then you should act like you’re not the only one who’s in control of this situation.” He removed Kris’ arm on the doorframe. “If you can’t accept that then go marry yourself.”

            Then he walked out towards the elevator with his head held up high. He saw Kris looking at him and frowning. He’s really annoyed with him so he spoke to him for the last time.

            “You’re so full of yourself! So you deserved to be heartbroken.” The elevator door slowly closed and he saw Kris dashed towards him. He stuck out his tongue to him. “Beh!”

 

* * *

 

 

            “You really look good, Sir.”

            Chanyeol just ignored his stylist that keeps on showering him with praises. He’s busy with writing in his small notebook.

            Today, he and Kris will be married. He doesn’t know what made Kris change his mind and he gave him Baltimore’s Place. He knew that Kris gave it to him because he went to their house with his parents. They never talked back then. But Kris’ willingness to be married to him is an enough assurance that Chanyeol will get what he wants. And here he is, making a list of what he wants and doesn’t want to get in this marriage. Kris also did the same thing. He has Kris’ list in his hands.

            He continues to write in his notebook. “I want a room of my own… no one can enter my room… Hmm, what else? Ah! No borrowing of stuff – spoon, fork, plate, towels, toothbrush, pillow, blanket, shirt, pants, and boxer briefs.”

            He grinned at what he wrote. What will be Kris’ reaction if he read his list?

            _Nothing, because that person is a rock._

            But he doesn’t erase that. He wants to annoy Kris. The woman was already finished styling him but he’s still not finished with his list. His back is starting to hurt because he is sitting for a long time so he stood up and paced around the room while thinking of what else he could add to the list. Until he felt that someone is watching him.

             And true enough, Kris was standing at the door, leaning against the door frame, watching him. He was so good-looking in his white tuxedo, even with that serious look on his face.

            He braced himself for Kris’ sarcastic comments so that he can answer back because he’s already used to it. But a few minutes have passed; Kris is still looking at him intently without saying anything. He started to feel uneasy.

            Which is should not be happening. So he decided to break the silence.

            “Did you know that we can’t see each other before the wedding ceremony? It’s bad luck.”

            “No.” He crossed his arms and just stared at Chanyeol.

            He’s really feeling uneasy right now. “Why are you here? What do you want? Are you going to cancel the wedding?”

            “Why would I do that? I should be worried about you because you might run away from me like what you have done before. I won’t let that happen since I already invested on you. You already got Baltimore’s Place.”

            “Which is the right thing to do.” Kris is still watching him. “Why are you looking at me like that? What is your problem?”

            Kris just shrugged. “Nothing. I’m just checking if you’ll wear a wedding dress. Wedding dress will suit you more, you know.”

            “What?”

            “Oh, well.” He started to walk back where he came from. “I’ll see you at the altar.”

            He gritted his teeth. What does he mean by that? Dresses suit him better? Before Kris could get any further, Chanyeol removed his shoe and threw it with so much force at Kris’ direction. The shoe hit his back.

            Kris slowly turned around to face him. It looks like he’s irritated. But he didn’t raise his voice. “This is your wedding day, so I’ll just let you do what you want. I’ll let you live your dream even just for a while.”

            “Hey, for your information, you are the one that should wear a wedding dress.” He walked towards the door and slammed it shut. “The nerve of that asshole!”

            The thought of leaving Kris alone and let him humiliate himself already crossed his mind. But he immediately dismissed the idea when he thought about his family. He’s sure that they will have something to say about his attitude. And besides, Kris’ father is ill. He is a rebel, not a criminal. He doesn’t want other people to get harmed because of him.

            “Then Wu Yifan, I’ll make sure you’ll suffer.” He vowed while clutching at his notebook. “I’ll make sure to make your life a living hell!”

            He is an expert on giving headaches to other people, that’s why his family gave up on him. Now that he’ll not have any financial problems anymore, he’s free to shower that guy with headaches and troubles.

            “Sir, the car is ready.” His driver said. “Mr. Wu has already left so we need to leave.”

            “Okay, I’ll just look for my shoe…”

 

 

* * *

 

            “You look handsome, son.”

            Chanyeol just nodded at his father’s remark while waiting inside the car. They are already outside the church. But he’s worried because no matter how hard he tried to search for his shoe, he was not able to see it.

            “I’m sure that your mother is very proud of you, Chanyeol.”

            Darn it! It’s really embarrassing to all of the people there. Especially to the media that will cover their wedding. Why did they invite them anyway? He didn’t want the whole world to watch his wedding with that Kris guy. He finally gets off the car. He noticed that the people started to whisper at each other.

            “I’m sure that you’ll understand our decision for you, Chanyeol. This is for you own good.” Until now, his father has not noticed that he doesn’t have his other shoe.

            He sighed. He’ll just walk towards the altar with a missing shoe. _I don’t care anymore_.

            “He left his shoe.”

            “They say that it’s a bad luck for the both of them.’

            “Please, look for his shoes! He needs to wear it!”

            Great. Now what? He’s ready to enter the car again to go back to the hotel to search for his shoe when he noticed that all of the visitors’ attention was turned to the man at the altar.

            He saw Kris walking towards him. He was walking like some royal prince, as flashes of cameras shone everywhere. He stopped in front of him and kneeled, with his lost shoe on Kris’ hands.

            Chanyeol automatically raised his foot and Kris put the shoe on him.

            “Aaahh! That’s so sweet!” He heard a female visitor said it. “It’s the same on what I have read on fairytales.”

            “That’s really good…” Another visitor has said.

            Kris looked up at him and smiled. He suddenly felt that his heart skipped a beat. If he didn’t know that all of this is for a show for the visitors and his family, he might have liked him. Because the creep was really a certified hunk!

            He slowly stood up and turned to Chanyeol’s father.  “I’ll wait for your son at the altar, Sir.”

            “You’ll have my son, Kris.”

            Chanyeol looked at Kris. The man just smiled at him. _This loser! He’s really into this drama, huh._

            “I’ll see you there.”

            _You thought you’re the only one who can put on a show? Watch me_. Chanyeol smiled sweetly and placed his palm on Kris’ face. “Wait for me.”

            He noticed that Kris froze. Maybe he’s not expecting Chanyeol to do that. _So that silenced you, huh? Don’t you dare challenge me, Kris. Because I don’t have any plans on backing out!_


	4. Chapter 4

            Chanyeol is facing a huge mirror in the bathroom. He just finished taking a bath and he’s drying his hair with a towel. He opted for a white shirt and a cotton pajama.

            As of this moment, he can’t believe that he is married. “Chanyeol Park-Wu.” He said while looking at his reflection in the mirror. “I’m Mr. Chanyeol Park-Wu.”

            His name that he carried his whole life was changed just like that. His name can be easily changed but doing the responsibility that is attached to it is the most difficult thing to do. He looked at the gold wedding ring on his finger. Yes, he was married all right. And the lucky guy is waiting for him outside.

            He glared at the door. This was their first night together. Their wedding night. Or honeymoon to be exact.

            He won’t let Kris to be near him. He removed the towel on his head and walked towards the door. He didn’t even waste his time combing his hair.

            With the list of do’s and don’ts in their relationship in his hand, he went out of the bathroom. He glanced at the other man in this room. Kris has already changed his clothes. He’s wearing a gray wife beater and white pajama. He’s busy doing pushups on the floor.

            He can’t help himself but to watch how the muscles in Kris’ arms and shoulders are flexing. _Holy cow!_ _Why does this man’s body is_ _so hot!_ Firm muscles were rippling from broad shoulders to tapered waist, tight buns, and long, sturdy legs. Maybe if he sat on his back, he can still do pushups.

            He slapped his own face. _What are you saying, Chanyeol? Please calm yourself. You’re such a pervert._

He suddenly looked at the ceiling when Kris turned to him. Maybe he heard what he had said earlier. Biting his lower lip to divert himself from the fast thumping of his heart, he sat on the edge of the bed. But he suddenly stood up when his husband sat beside him.

            “We can’t sleep on the same bed,” He declared. “I don’t want to share this bed with anyone. It’s here on my list.”

            “Good.” Kris grabbed his notebook and just chucked it on the nightstand. Then he pulled a blanket and two pillows then placed it on the floor. “I also don’t want to sleep beside you.”

            “So it’s settled then? Good, good.” He’s surprised when Kris plopped himself on the bed. “W-wait, why are you sleeping there? I thought you’ll sleep on the floor?”

            “I have never slept on the floor. You are the one that will sleep there.”

            “What?” He walked towards Kris and slapped his shoulder when he tried to close his eyes. “Hey, if you can’t sleep on the floor, so am I. You are older than me so you should sleep on the floor.”

            “This is my house and this is my bed. Why would I sleep on the floor?”

            That guy has a point. But he won’t let himself sleep on the floor. He went to the other side on the bed and lay down. Because Kris is facing him, they remained like that. Facing and staring at each other. It’s like they are having a staring contest. He can win but he can’t withstand this situation. His heart is also beating wildly. But before he can do anything, Kris turned his back at him.

            “If I were you, I’ll sleep on the floor, Mister. Because I can’t really stay still when I’m asleep. Who knows, maybe I’ll do something to you while I’m completely asleep.”

“I know what you’re doing, Kris. You just want to take advantage of me.” He also turned his back on Kris. “I’m sorry but you can’t make me sleep on the floor.”

            “Whatever. It’s your choice.”

            Chanyeol felt that the bed moved. After a second, he’s surprised when he felt Kris’ body touched his back. He suddenly got up. Kris still has his back to him.

            He turned to Chanyeol. “Oops. Did I disturb you? I already fell asleep so…”

            That jerk! He’s really getting on his nerves. He returned to their bed and planned on getting a larger space. He’s planning on pushing him off the bed. So he moved until he got the large space that he’s aiming for. But Kris made sure to get back at him. He pushed Chanyeol farther back to the edge of the bed. He can’t do anything but to kick him so that he will not fall off the bed but Kris pushed him again so he fell.

            “Ouch!” He shouted while rolling so that the impact of his fall will not be that painful.

            The handsome face of Kris was the first thing that he saw when he got up. And it looks like that jerk was enjoying everything because his eyes are shining with mischief.

            “`Want more?” Kris asked.

            “Shut up!”

            He just grinned at him. “Good night, Mister.” Then he fell back to his bed.

            Chanyeol just stayed on the floor while thinking of something. He won’t sleep on the floor tonight. He’s just wasting his time pushing each other. Talking with his husband is the only way to solve this.

            He tapped the shoulder of Kris. “We’re already married so I also own this bed, Kris. But I don’t want to waste my time, and I’m also sleepy. Let’s just solve this without resorting to violence.” But Kris just remained silent. “Kris, you can’t…”

            He quickly shut his mouth when he saw Kris’ face. He’s breathing is deep, meaning the man is asleep. He is handsome but Chanyeol can notice the tiredness and lack of sleep from Kris’ face. What did this man do a few days before their wedding? He wasn’t able to see him.

            Chanyeol was also busy these past few days anyway. He’s busy with buying furniture for his restaurant. And he’s also in charge of interviewing the applicants who wants to work with him.

            He looked at the face of the man that he would be sharing his life with for the coming six months. Kris is really handsome. And this is not the first time that he felt attraction for this man, especially when Kris doesn’t piss him off. He took a deep breath.

            Chanyeol smiled. Kris was like an angel when he sleeps. And speaking of sleep, he’s really tired and it seems like the bed is calling him. But he doesn’t have any plans on sleeping on the floor so he lay down beside Kris, and the bed has enough space anyway. They could share it without killing each other. But Chanyeol can’t sleep. His mind is with the man beside him.

            He faced Kris. He had his back to him but he can’t help but to get curious. His back is really wide and he wants to know what it feels like to plant his face on Kris’ back. Chanyeol bit at the blanket to restrain himself from leaning his face on Kris’ back. But in the end, he can’t resist it.

            “Just this one time…” Chanyeol slowly placed his palms against Kris’ back. Just testing the waters, they say. And what he did next is that he leaned his face on his back. “Hmm… nice. It’s way better than the softest pillow in the world.”

            He closed his eyes while smiling. This really feels nice. Since his mother died, he doesn’t have anyone to share his bed with. If he knew that having someone beside him when he sleep feels good, he must have done it so many times before.

            His smile never left his lips as his mind and body relaxed before he fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

            Chanyeol feels like he’s in heaven when he woke up. He’s sure that he slept well last night. When he moved to check the bedside clock, he noticed why he slept well. He is leaning on Kris’ broad chest while his head is on Kris’ arm. His other arm is hugging Chanyeol while his arm is also around Kris.

            Kris moved and gently pulled the blanket up his body. They were sharing the same blanket?! He panicked and about to detach himself from Kris’ hug when his body refused to move. It’s like he doesn’t want to wake up his husband. So, they stayed that way for a while. He can’t go back to sleep, plus he is enjoying this feeling in Kris’ arms.

            Kris is still asleep so he’s enjoying his whim. He looked up at his husband’s face. There was already a trace of the early growth of beard on his chin and jaw. But instead of ruining that face of an angel, that added to his appeal. Now he looked like the rugged angel in the morning. He stirred to life. And when Kris opened his eyes, the first thing he saw is Chanyeol looking intently at him. They stared at each other for a while then they both came to their senses.

            They immediately separated and get up. A long silence enveloped both of them. Chanyeol wanted to scream. It’s so embarrassing! Maybe Kris thinks that he liked what happened. Wait, nothing has happened so why should he be embarrassed?

            “Why are you in my bed?” Kris asked. “Did you creep up the bed when I was asleep?”

            “What?!” He felt like he was splashed with cold water because of that accusation. He’ll deny his accusation not because it isn’t true but because he is guilty of what he did. But he didn’t do anything wrong. “Hey! You carried me to your bed!”

            “Why would I do that?”

            “Well, I don’t know.”

            Kris was silent for a while. “I’m really compassionate so maybe I did that to you. Okay, you can now sleep on my bed.”

            _No, thank you. Maybe I’ll do something to you the next time we sleep together. Better safe than sorry._

“Why don’t you just give me a room of my own?” Chanyeol queried. “We don’t want to share beds anyway.”

            “The storeroom is the only available room here. It’s okay for me if you chose to sleep there.”

            “Last night, you made me sleep on the floor. Now, the storeroom. Have you not heard of guest rooms? Your house his huge but you only have one bedroom here.”

            “Like what you have said, I do not have a guest room. I always liked my privacy. You are the only one who’s able to enter this house. So don’t just make a request.”

            No guest rooms? So anyone that visits his house is going straight to his bedroom?

            “This is what I am.” Kris continued. “Not because I married you it doesn’t mean I’ll change my ways just to please you. Remember, this relationship will only last for six months so I don’t need to adjust for you.”

            He faced Kris. “You’re such a bad person. Why did I agree on marrying you?”

            “It’s because of money, right?”

            “`Right. Thanks for reminding me.” He was surprised when Kris brushed his hair away from his face. “What are you doing?”

            “Do you always look like this in the morning?”

            “Yes.” Chanyeol swat Kris’ hand away from his face. “Not because I married you it doesn’t mean I’ll change my ways just to please you. Remember, our relationship will only last for–”

            “Cute.” Kris pinched Chanyeol’s cheeks. “But that’s already my line.”

            He didn’t get to respond to that when Kris stood up and headed to the bathroom. He touched his cheek that Kris pinched. It doesn’t hurt, instead it felt like he just touched it lightly. But why did he do that?

            “Is that his way to greet someone ‘good morning’?” Weird. But it was kinda cute for a gesture. Especially if it’s done by a man that he considers as an enemy. “Oh, what am I thinking? It’s too early in the morning for me to think like that.”

            He picked up his phone when it ringed. It was his father.

            “I just called to check up on you. Are you okay there?”

            “I’m fine, Dad.” Now that he heard his father’s voice, he sulked. He still can’t accept the fact that his father gave him away to someone else. “I’m okay.”

            “I just watched your wedding in the morning news earlier so I decided to call you. It was a very lovely wedding.”

            “Yeah?” He replied flatly. “You worked hard to plan that perfect wedding right?”

            His father didn’t reply. Chanyeol almost dropped the call when he heard his father sighed.

            “You’re in good hands now, son. Someone will take care of you.”

            “Dad, my husband is calling me.” He lied. “We’re going to have breakfast together so I should go now.”

            “Okay.” His father’s voice sounds sad. “Anyway, Chanyeol. I would like to say that it might us take a while to see each other. I’m going to the US to work on something. I might not call you every day because I might get busy.”

            “Sure, Dad.”

            “Chanyeol,  I know you’re mad at me. But I’m doing this for your own good.”

            He wants to answer back, to tell him that he doesn’t have a right to make decisions for him. It’s his life and he’s old enough to decide for himself. But he just kept that to himself.

            “I know, Dad.”

            “Chanyeol–”

            “I’m hungry, Dad. Call me if you already arrived in the US, okay? Take care.”

            He just stared at his phone after he talked with his father. Will they be able to fix their family? Maybe not.

            “Who called you?” Kris asked when he emerged from the bathroom.

            “My Dad.”

            “Oh, yeah? He also called last night. But I answered it because you are fast asleep. Did he already say it to you?”

            “Yes.” He looked at Kris from head to toe, his thoughts running wildly. “Kris, please. If we are in a room together, can you please not go out of the bathroom wearing only a towel? You are making me think perverted thoughts.”

            Kris smirked that Chanyeol learned to hate. “I’m fine, Chanyeol. If you also want me to think perverted thoughts, you can also just wear a towel when you go out of the bathroom. I won’t mind at all.”

            Chanyeol threw a pillow at Kris then marched out of the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

            “Why did you take Baltimore’s Place? I thought we already agreed on this.”

            “It’s so early for us to argue, Chanyeol.”

            “Don’t you Chanyeol me, mister!” He dropped his bag on Kris’ table.

            He went to Kris’ office immediately when Joonho told him that the Wu Corporation already got the Baltimore’s Place.

            “Why did you do that, Kris? You are such an annoying, insensitive prick!”

            “My company needs it, Chanyeol.”

            “I need it too!”

            “What for?”

            “That’s hardly your damn business.”

            “I make it my business since you’ll have to convince me to give you that building. That building is the perfect spot for the annex building of Wu Corporation. So, unless you can give me a good reason to give you Baltimore’s, that place will stay in my care.”

            Damn him! He outwitted Chanyeol without any difficulty. Why did he believe his words?

            “When I give you my reason, you’ll give me Baltimore’s?”

            “I’ll think about it. Like I’ve said, you need to convince me first.”

            He didn’t answer back. He’s used to his family not listening to him when he explains himself. But he tried anyway.

            “I need Baltimore’s because that’s the perfect place for my business.”

            “Which is?”

            “A restaurant. I’ve planned it for a long time. I wasn’t able to get the place because you’re the reason why I have lost my money.”

            He leaned back against his seat. It’s obvious that he’s thinking about what he had said – which was new to him. Because usually, they will just listen to what he had said but they are not really thinking about it. Kris, on the other hand, looked like he was interested enough to contemplate on his words.

            For the first time, someone did listen to him.

            “You don’t have to work, you know.” Kris said. “If we separated, you will get a huge sum of money since we didn’t sign a prenuptial agreement.”

            “I just want something that I know I worked hard for.”

            “Or you want to prove yourself to others?”

            “What if that’s the case? Is it wrong?”

            “No.” Kris reached for something in his drawer and handed it to him. “Just sign this and Baltimore’s is yours.”

            Chanyeol gawked at Kris. He just gave him the place without any conditions?

            “Don’t think of this as a charity case.” Kris said. “I just want your plan to take effect. But if you failed, I’ll take back Baltimore’s from you, Chanyeol. You only have one chance, so make sure you do everything right.”

            Without any conditions, huh? But he didn’t complain anyway. He had given him a chance to prove himself. That’s enough to make up for what he did earlier. Chanyeol took the papers and Kris resumed his work. But Chanyeol remained looking at Kris. This man can be a good-hearted person even just for a while. The good thing is he liked that attitude of his.

            He realizes that Kris is not that bad.

            “I don’t like it when someone’s watching me while I’m working.” He looked at Chanyeol. “Do you need anything else, Chanyeol?”

            “Nothing, Kris.”

            With the papers in his hands, Chanyeol sat on the couch to sign the papers.

            “Don’t forget, Chanyeol. You’re a Wu now and not Park.”

            He was startled when he heard Kris’ voice. Especially when he sat beside Chanyeol and gave him another copy of the contract.

            “I already expected that you’ll be having a mistake so I reproduced another copy.” Kris gets the papers that he signed earlier. He shook his head. “Please accustom yourself to be Chanyeol Wu. We will be together for a while.”

            Chanyeol didn’t know what crossed his mind as he just stared at Kris instead of focusing on signing the papers. Why does it look like Kris has changed? He can’t seem to be pissed at him easily unlike before. What’s happening to him? When Kris looked at him, he’s suddenly back to reality.

            “Where should I sign again?”

            “Here.” Kris pointed at the line at the bottom of the page.

            “Should I include Park to my signature, Kris? Or should it be just Wu?”

            “I’m not really sure.” He handed Chanyeol a piece of blank paper. “Just practice your signature while I ask our lawyers about it.”

            Chanyeol likes that light atmosphere between his husband and him. Husband. Well, would you look at that? It seems like he’s really used to their situation. It seems like the events last night didn’t happen. That they almost killed each other because of a bed.

            “Is this okay?” He showed Kris his new signature. Kris moved his body near Chanyeol to look at his paper. Chanyeol felt weird for a while, but after a few seconds he was able to adjust at his proximity to Kris. And it felt good, just like that time when he leaned against his back.

            “Not good.” Kris remarked. “Change it. Try using different style and strokes.”

            He never thought signing papers could feel this nice. “How about this?”

            “It looks like a child did this one.”

            “This is the best that I can do.” He showed him another signature. “If you insult this one again, I’ll stab you with this pen.”

            “No, that one’s okay.” Kris answered without looking at his new signature.

            Chanyeol laughed. Kris just grinned while getting the papers. And they just remained sitting silently on the couch. He can’t think of anything to say, Kris is also the same. He can feel that they don’t want to leave each other yet. Nice.

            But as much as he wants to stay, he still has to do some stuff for his restaurant. “I’ll go now.”

            “Okay.”

            They stood up at the same time. They are both acting really weird. But Chanyeol is really surprised when Kris walked beside him.

            “I’ll just accompany you to the elevator.” Kris said. “You might get lost.”

            “This entire floor is your office, why would I be lost?”

            Kris pressed the elevator button. “Don’t complain, okay? Good thing I accompanied you here.”

            “So I should be thankful then?”

            “I don’t expect you to do it. I know you don’t know how to say thank you.”

            “I know how to say it!” Chanyeol entered the elevator. “Thank you. `See?”

            Kris just smiled and raised his hand as a goodbye. “Take care, Yeol.”

            Kris smile is in his mind when the elevator closed. Chanyeol leaned against the cold steel wall of the elevator with a smile on his face.

            “You looked stupid, Chanyeol.” He said to himself. “You’re smiling without a reason.”

            _What do you mean without a reason? There is!_ Right. And his reason was that guy he thought he would never get along with. His husband.

 

* * *

 

 

            Chanyeol is busy supervising the renovations of Baltimore’s Place and purchasing the necessary furniture for his restaurant. He has few savings on his bank account and that is what he had used for buying his things. It also helped that he didn’t need to pay for Baltimore’s because Kris already paid for it.

            The place is fully furnished so just a few renovations are needed for him to get what he’s visualizing for his restaurant. It’s already evening when he saw that half of the needed work is already done. He’s happy but not yet satisfied.

            “I want to put a space outside for a few plants.” He said to Eunhye, the landscape artist that he hired. “A little garden. Then, we can put a small waterfall. The sound of running water can be appealing to the customers. Maybe ornamental plants would be good instead of the ordinary plants? Yeah, I want ornamental plants. And then–”

            “Sir, excuse me.” Eunhye cut in. “I think you have a visitor.”

            “Huh?” He saw Kris standing at the door of his restaurant while looking at the whole place. “Ah, my husband.”

            “Your husband? He’s so handsome!”

            Eunhye just bit her lip when Chanyeol looked at her with knotted forehead. Maybe she got the message that she can’t fantasize at his husband. He left her and walked towards Kris.

            “Hi. What are you doing here?”

            “Just checking out the place. A day has just passed and there’s so much progress at this place, huh.”

            “Of course. I won’t stop until I’ll get what I want for this place.” He pointed out the different parts of his restaurant. “This will be the bar counter. Here, the restroom. There’s also one on the second floor but you can’t see it since the renovations are not yet finished–”

            “It’s already late, Chanyeol. Don’t you have any plans on going home yet?”

            “Maybe later. I still need to give instructions to my workers for the–”

            Kris grabbed the clipboard that he’s holding and threw it at one of the vacant chairs beside him. Then he held Chanyeol’s hand and pulled him towards the exit.

            “Kris, what the heck are you doing? My work is not yet finished.”

            “The reason why God created night is for people to get their rest. And that’s why there’s still tomorrow.”

            He wasn’t able to do anything when Kris put him in the passenger seat of his car. “How about my car?”

            “Your workers can watch over it.” Kris climbed into the driver’s seat. “Is this the first time that you handled your own business that’s why you’re really into it?”

            “Yes.” He took out receipts and other papers in his bag. “I should not waste time. I need to open my restaurant soon.”

            He’s looking at the papers on his lap when Kris doesn’t respond. He also continued his monologue.

            “I didn’t expect the furniture that I want to be so expensive. Good thing I know some stores that sell for a low price. You know, I got almost a fifty percent discount on the furniture stores that I went to. Maybe tomorrow we can fix the interior of the restaurant, and maybe next week the restaurant will be fully operational. I can’t really wait for that day.”

            Kris just remained silent while driving. Well, if he doesn’t want to talk then its fine with him. It’s better that way because he can concentrate on his self-inventory. But after a while, he felt that he’s sleepy.

            “Please talk to me, Kris. The silence is making me sleepy, you know?”

            “What should I talk about?”

            “Anything…” Chnayeol yawned. “Just tell me a story or something so that I won’t sleep. I’ll just sort out these receipts…”

            He yawned again. “Oh, my…”

            Chanyeol rubbed his eyes. He’s really sleepy. He’s really tired with all the work that he did today. He let himself to be pulled by sleepiness. He just closed his eyes when he felt Kris pulled him to his chest.

            “Just sleep, Yeol.”

            “Hmm.”


	6. Chapter 6

           Chanyeol woke up late the next day. The moment he opened his eyes, he immediately looked at the space beside him. Did he and Kris share the bed last night? He does not remember anything from last night because he already fell asleep on their way home. He reached for a dpillow and sniffed it. Kris’ masculine scent was still clinging to his bed.

            He smiled. He’s looking stupid again. What surprises him is that he doesn’t mind it at all. He likes the feeling of it. Maybe he won’t go to his restaurant today. He will let his supervisor handle everything. He already instructed her on what to do anyway.

            He wanted to spend some time with his husband now.

            He showered and dressed. He wears a white cashmere sweater and jeans. Then he went outside to find Kris having coffee with three other guys at the veranda. He doesn’t want to disturb them and went back inside when Kris noticed him. When he looked at him from head to toe, he felt shy.

            These past few days, he noticed that there are many things that he is experiencing for the first time. It was a good thing, though. Because he likes the feeling.

            “Hi, there!” One of Kris’ visitors greeted. “You must be Chanyeol.”

            “Am I disturbing you? I’ll just come back later.”

            One of them stood up and immediately stopped him from leaving. “Wow! You’re so handsome. No wonder Kris married you. By the way, I’m Kim Jongin or Kai, whatever you prefer. And I’m more handsome than these three losers.” He pointed at them.

            “Kai, don’t take interest in Chanyeol because Kris might punch you, you know.”  

            “Just let him be, Sehun.” The man wearing a white long-sleeved polo said. “It will be more fun. I haven’t seen Kai sprawled across the floor.”

            “What? Is it wrong to appreciate a handsome guy? Kris, man, don’t worry. I’m just appreciating him.” Kai shook his head. “Do you have any siblings, Chanyeol?”

            “Yes, my Taejoon-hyung and Soonbin-hyung. But those two are already married.” The guys just laughed. “So, I’ll just go inside.”

            “Wait, Chanyeol. We’re not introduced to each other yet. Kris hasn’t told us that you two are getting married. We thought…” His voice trailed off and his eyes went towards Kris. “Ah, well, nevermind.”

            He got a feeling that there was a little tension with what has Sehun said earlier. But it’s immediately gone when Kris approached him and held his arm. Kai backed off.

            “These are my friends.” He introduced them one by one. “Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok and Jongin.”

            “Kim Jongin.” Kai continued. “Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Chanyeol Wu.”        

            Chanyeol shake hands with them. Kris formally introduced him to his friends. He felt so proud when he introduced himself as Kris’ husband.”

            “Kris, maybe Chanyeol would like to be the model for our company’s latest sports equipment?” Kai said. “He’s perfect for the role.”

            “Model? I’m not a model.”

            “It’s okay. You won’t be doing anything besides riding a horse and smiling for the camera.”

            “No, I won’t allow it, Kai.” Kris cut in. “And haven’t you heard what Chanyeol has said earlier? He’s not a model so give it a rest already. Look for someone else. You can find more suitable model than him.”

            Chanyeol turned to Kris. “And what do you mean by that? I’m not suitable for that commercial?”

            “I didn’t say that.”

            “I heard you.”

            “Fine. I did say that. But you still can’t do that commercial because you still have a lot of work to do for your restaurant–”

            “I think I should be the one to decide about that.”

            “Ah, you know.” Kai said. “You don’t need to argue…”

            “Just let them, Kai.” Sehun said. “It’s just a simple marital argument so you better shut up or the blame is on you.”

            Chanyeol and Kris continue to glare at each other. Why did this happen when he thought that everything is okay between them?

            “Fine.” Kris sighed. “You’ll be the one to decide on what you want to do, Chanyeol.”

            “Fine.” Chanyeol said then turned to Kai. “How much will you pay me?”

            While he and Kai are talking about the commercial that they will do, Kris, Sehun and Minseok also have their own conversation. But he noticed that Kris is not interacting with them. What he’s doing is that he keeps on looking at him and Kai.

            “The perfect location is the Exo Riding Club in Incheon, right? With all the guys… Minseok, Sehun, I want you to be a part of it too.”

            The two immediately agreed.

            “Chanyeol, let me just remind you that you’re needed for the renovation of your restaurant.” Kris piped.

            “It’s okay. The commercial is a good opportunity to promote my restaurant.” _I’ll prove to you that I can be a model!_

“Kris, please admit it already that you don’t want other people ogling at your husband.”

            “Shut up, Sehun.”

            Sehun just laughed and high-fived with Minseok.

            “Perfect.” Kai said. “The shoot will start next week. By the way, Kris, Siwon said that he’ll celebrate his birthday at the riding club.

            “Bring Chanyeol with you.” Minseok suggested. “So that the other guys could meet him as well.”

            “It’s also an opportunity for Chanyeol to meet the other guys who will appear with him at the commercial.”

            “Okay, this will be a riot.”

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

            “Are we still in South Korea?” Chanyeol asked. It’s been a few minutes since he last saw a house or any person. He’s been only seeing trees while they are passing that narrow road. “We’re like on the other dimension. Are you sure this isn’t a time warp zone?”

            “We’re still in South Korea, Yeol. And the reason why you can’t see any houses or building is that this place is the private property land of Exo Riding Club. Everything that you see, even the insects are Siwon’s property.”

            “Oh, really? Cross your heart and hope to die?”

            “I’ll respond to that in my next life.”

            Chanyeol sighed while thinking about the riding club on that secluded area. “How did you know about this place, Kris? Because in my opinion, no sane person will go to this place. Look, this place has thick vegetation that no sunlight could get past it. This place is like a setting for the horror movies that I have watched.”

            “You have a wild imagination, Yeol.” Kris honked his car before turning to a curved road. “The members of the club are prominent people. When we are here, we have our own freedom to move and act without worrying about the public. And another thing, our horses are sensitive to noise so as much as possible, little to no noise should be observed.”

            “So, you love your horses more than the people here?”

            “Well, we don’t have any relations to the people living near this place. So, yeah, we love our horses more than we love the people here.”

            “How old is your club?”

            “I don’t know. Before I became a member here, some have already left and replaced.”

            “Sehun, Minseok and Kai are also members?”

            “Yes. Only guys are accepted as members of the club.”

            “Can I join this club too?”

            “Hmm, I don’t think so.”

            “Why?”

            “You’re my husband. You can get the same benefits that I am also getting as a member of this club.”

            Chanyeol secretly smiled. That’s really nice to hear.

            “We’re here.” He saw a marble marker with an ‘Exo Riding Club’ etched into it. The scary forest is long gone. It was replaced by a vast land with few trees and plants. He saw two large racetracks enclosed by white wooden panels. There is also a large stable and huge houses that are mostly Western-inspired.

            “Who owns that?”

            “The club members. Our lodging houses. Sometimes we have competitions and activities which takes a few days so Siwon decided to build some houses and sell it to the members.”

            “That Siwon is a clever businessman, huh.”

            “Yes.”

            But the most modern structure there is the clubhouse where the most of the members are seen. The color of it which is the combination of brown, gold and white makes it the most beautiful building there.

            They all looked magnificent on their horses; it was as if they were flying on air. “Wow! Kris, do you also know how to ride a horse?”

            “No member of the club doesn’t know how to ride a horse.”

            “That is so amazing!”

            The other facilities of the club looks amazing too.

            “`Ey, here comes the newlyweds!”

            Some of the members approached them and Chanyeol immediately recognized Sehun and Minseok. They are all wearing the same riding uniform – black jackets with white shirts underneath, cream breeches and black boots.

            “So Kris how’s the married life?” A man on his left said. “It suits you better.”

            “Don’t start, Key.” The man just laughed. “Where’s Siwon?”

            “Why?” Another man joined their group.

            “Siwon. Happy birthday, man.”

            Siwon playfully punched Kris’ arm. “What happy birthday? Why didn’t you tell us that you’re getting married? None of us was able to attend your wedding.” Siwon turned to him. “You’re Chanyeol? I’m Choi Siwon.”

            “Hi.”

            “Kai’s been talking about you all day. It looks like he has a crush on your husband, Kris.”

            “I hope that he falls off his horse.” Kris remarked. The boys just laughed, then Kris introduced them to Chanyeol.

            “The others are just on the fields and trying to prove to themselves on who is the best in dressage. I’ll just introduce them to you later.”

            “Ah, before I forget Kris.” Taemin said.  “There is someone here who wants to see you as well.” He waved at someone and Chanyeol’s smile left his lips when he saw who Taemin refers to.

            Lin Mei Fen emerged from the veranda looking like a princess in her red and white riding attire. Chanyeol is not the type of person who gets envious easily but now, he feels that there’s something gnawing at his heart especially when he saw how Kris looked at Mei Fen.

            “How are you, Kris?” Mei Fen asked. “You didn’t say you are getting married. I saw it on TV. Congratulations.”

            She stretched her arm in front of Kris.

             Chanyeol felt that something gripped at his heart when Kris and Mei Fen’s hands touched. There was just something special about that handshake. He can’t seem to forget that scene. He’s a bit mad at Kris but he doesn’t have the right to be mad at him.

            Because these two are supposed to be together if he didn’t get in their way.

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

            “One pineapple juice, please.” Chanyeol ordered to the bartender. “Thanks.”

            He left Kris’ group earlier because he can’t relate to them. All they talked about were horses and their games. He left his husband with Mei Fen because he can’t seem to accept that they are together. He is jealous.

            Yes, he admits it. He doesn’t even know how it happened. Maybe he’s already falling for his husband. Now, when he asks himself when that happened, he can’t give an answer. What he knows is just it hurts to think that his husband and Mei Fen still love each other and he is a nuisance in their relationship.

            Chanyeol sighed. Before, he’s a nuisance to his family. And now, between Kris and Mei Fen. When will the day comes when he will not be a nuisance to the people around him?

            Three girls approached the counter not to order something but to accuse him.

            “Oh look who’s here! The man who snatched Kris away from Mei Fen.”

            “They say that Kris’ husband is so good looking. But–” The woman looked at Chanyeol from head to toe. “I think that’s not true.”

            “What did you do to make Kris marry you? Did you beg for him to marry you?”

            “You’re not Kris’ type.”

            “If it wasn’t for you, Mei Fen and Kris are still happy with each other. You really like to push yourself into someone else’s lives. You can’t seduce other people so you targeted a man that’s owned by another woman?”

            Chanyeol is speechless. He can’t defend himself because what they all have said is true. He’s ready to leave them when he felt someone sat beside him.

            “Hi. Is it true that you were the one that Kris married and not Mei Fen?” He’ll say his goodbye instead of answering her when the girl continued. “Well, that’s good. I never thought Mei Fen will be good for Kris. She’s too stiff. Kris needed someone with a little life in him. And it seems like he saw it in you. What’s your name?”

            “H-huh?”

            “Amber, don’t say something like that.” One of the three girls said. “You’ll hurt Mei Fen’s feelings.”

            “Since when did I care for anyone’s feelings other than mine and my Henry’s?” Amber looked at the three girls. “And you, you’re thinking about that woman’s feelings but you don’t care about the feelings of… of…” She looked at him. “What’s your name again?”

            “Chanyeol–”

            “Of Chanyeol.” Amber continued. “You’re saying bad things about Chanyeol when he’s doing nothing to you.”

            “You’re intruding Kris’ and Chanyeol’s relationship.”

            “Why do you care? You’re not even Mei Fen’s friends.” Amber placed a hand on her hip. “You’re the one who’s envious of Chanyeol because you’re trying to get Kris’ attention for so long but he’s not noticing you. You are angry because he married Chanyeol and not you.”

            It looks like Amber targeted their weakness well because the three were speechless.

            “Let’s just go girls. Just let them chase for the man that doesn’t like them.”

            Amber just glared at them. “Hah, they are so full of themselves. They are just social climbers.”

            “Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome.”

            “If you don’t like it here, why are you here in the first place?”

            “Because my fate is here.” Amber’s eyes shone when she’s looking at someone else. He knew that man. “If it isn’t for my beloved Henry, I won’t be here. The guys here are all right, it’s just that I can’t take the female guests here. They’re all social climbers. They just got a hundred million won in their bank account; they act as if they’re the queen of the world. Most of them are ill-mannered.” She sighed. “Oh, by the way. I’m Amber Josephine Liu. Or you can just call me Amber. I’m the richest here.”

            Chanyeol laughed. This woman is so funny. He accepted Amber’s hand. “I’m Chanyeol. I’m not as rich as you.”

            “It’s okay. You’re at least nice enough. I watched your wedding in television, by the way. That’s sweet when Kris put your missing shoe on your foot. It’s really cute. And you look good together.”

            Chanyeol smiled. Yes, that’s the day when he snatched Kris away from Mei Fen. Where can he get a ride out of this place?

            “I really wonder why you let your husband be with Mei Fen alone.” Amber continued. “Do you want your husband to be taken away by Mei Fen?”

            “It’s her right. Since Kris originally belonged to her.”

            “What are you talking about? She doesn’t have a right to him because you are the one that Kris married.”

            “It’s not that simple, Amber.” He looked at Kris and Mei Fen. He felt something squeeze his heart once again. “I just interfered at their relationship that’s why they didn’t end up together.”

            “I see. Well, I don’t really see but I get your point. Love is really complicated, right?” Amber looked at him. “Do you love Kris, Chanyeol?

            That can be easily answered. “Yes.”

            He hopes he can also easily explain what’s happening to him, with regards to that man he had fallen in love with unconsciously.


	7. Chapter 7

            Chanyeol stays quiet until they have reached Kris’ lodging house. They are going to stay there while they are in Exo Riding Club for Siwon’s birthday.

            “We have a problem.” He and Kris are standing in the doorway of the only room in the house. “I just have one room and one bed here.”

            “You also don’t have a guest room here?”    

            “Hmm. I thought you would never talk again.” Kris entered the room and fixed the pillows and blanket on his bed. “I like to keep myself private.”

            “I think you’re just selfish.”

            “I’m just not ready to share my house with anyone.”

            That silenced Chanyeol. He really came at Kris’ life at the wrong time. But that’s not his fault, right? Kris is the one who approached him first and he didn’t force him to do it. Chanyeol also entered the room and he was surprised when Kris wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

            “So, how are we going to solve this problem?” Kris placed his cheek on Chanyeol’s head. “You’ll sleep on the floor again? Or we’re going to play rock-paper-scissors to decide on who will sleep on the floor?”

            Advising his heart to calm itself, Chanyeol removed Kris’ arm that is placed comfortably on his shoulders. “I’m too lazy to play. I’ll just sleep on the floor again.”

            “And then what? You’ll creep up on my bed again?”

            “Hey! That won’t happen again!”

            “Ah, so you finally admitted it.”

            “It was just one time. And… I sleepwalked.” What kind of explanation was that? Even he would not believe it himself.

            But Kris didn’t say anything. Instead, he just picked up the pillows and blanket. “Okay, fine. You’ll sleep here. I’ll just sleep on the couch in the living room.”

            “Why are you sleeping there? I thought you’re not sleeping unless you’re on your own bed?”

            “If it is, I would still be a virgin right now.” Kris playfully smirked and winked at him.

            Chanyeol’s heart rate suddenly increased and it’s like there’s a bunch of imaginary animals partying inside his chest.

            “If you want to rest, just rest here, okay?” Kris said while walking out of the room. “I’ll just go somewhere.”

            “You’ll go to Mei Fen?”

            Kris suddenly stopped and looked at him. “Why do you ask? I thought no meddling with each other’s personal lives?”

            Chanyeol grimaced. “Fine. Then don’t answer it.”

            He climbed on the bed and closed his eyes to prevent his tears from falling. _Damn it! Why do I need to be in this kind of situation? I don’t like it! I don’t want to be in this mess!_ _Bring me back to South Korea!_

 

“I’ll just go to a race match with the other members.” He heard Kris said. So he hasn’t left yet. “We might finish late. So I’ll just leave my rider’s card here. Use it when you want to eat in a restaurant or you want to buy something. They will charge it to my account, don’t worry.”

            Chanyeol just nodded.

            “Yeol, are you okay? I noticed that you’re quiet since we got here.”

            “I’m fine. I’m just not in the mood to talk. Just leave already. Maybe they are waiting for you.” _Maybe Mei Fen is waiting for you._ He can’t accept the thought of Kris and Mei Fen seeing each other. Earlier, Kris had his attention to Mei Fen and it makes his heart hurt.

            Chanyeol immediately got up and followed Kris outside. He saw Kris ride on his jet black horse. He looked absolutely immaculate in his riding uniform, especially now that he was riding that magnificent horse. Now he really believed that he loves him very much.

            “Kris!” Kris looked at Chanyeol. _I love you! Please, don’t leave me!_ “My stomach hurts.”

 

            -----------------------------

 

            “There’s a clinic here at the club that has complete facilities. Are you sure you don’t want me to bring you there? It’s just to make sure that your stomachache won’t worsen.”

            Chanyeol’s wish for Kris to stay with him at the lodging house was granted. Now, all he has to do is to stick with his drama of being sick.

            “I’m fine. Maybe the pineapple juiced that I drank earlier was messing with my stomach right now.” He was lying on the bed with Kris taking care of him. Chanyeol has the nerve to act like he’s so weak because of his sickness. “I already took the medicine so I’ll just wait for it to take effect.”

            “Why did you drink pineapple juice with an empty stomach?”

            “Nothing. I just like it.”

            Kris’ fingers that was caressing his hair went to his cheek and pinched him lightly. “I hope you learned your lesson well.”

            “Ouch! Why did you pinch me?”

            “Nothing. I just like it.”

            Chanyeol just laughed. Kris was beside him on the bed, lovingly stroking his hair while he leaned comfortably on his broad chest. He felt even better. Maybe, if he is so sick, he can’t feel it as long as Kris is beside him.

            “Your friends won’t look for you?”

            “No. Maybe they will be glad because they will have less competition.”

            “I like your friends. They are all nice.”

            “You’re the only one who said that. Most of the people that I have met here, told us that we’re all handsome.”

            “You’re not conceited, are you?”

            “No. Because it’s the truth, right?”

            “Hmm, you’re all average-looking, really.”

            “The guys will be mad once they knew you’re calling them average-looking.”

            “Why are you not mad?”

            “Because I’m confident that I’m handsome enough for your eyes.”

            “What are you saying?”

            “I always catch you looking at me, Yeol. Don’t you think I never noticed?”

            _Oh my God!_ He tried to distance himself from Kris but he already trapped Chanyeol in his arms. And because Chanyeol is lying in the bed, it’s impossible to get away from Kris.

            “Where are you going? You’re sick right? Stay put.”

            “I-I’m fine now.”

            Kris didn’t let him go. “You really don’t like confrontations, do you? Okay, I’ll let you then. For now. Next time, Chanyeol, you better be ready because I won’t let you go until you tell me the truth.”

            “W-what do you mean?”

            “Nothing.” Kris pulled Chanyeol again into his chest. “Let’s just stay this way for a while, shall we? I’m sleepy anyway.”

            So, there. For a while, he owns Kris. And he thought there was nothing else he could ever ask for. He’s happy with Kris. Six months is too long, anyway. They’re just married for just a week. And Chanyeol promised himself that he’ll really enjoy his remaining days with his husband.

           

            -----------------------------

 

            “This is Shadowrun.”Kris gently brushed the magnificent horse’s glossy mane and coat. “He’s four years old. I’ve had him since he was a colt.

            “He’s beautiful!”

            Chanyeol also brushed the horse’s mane. After they finished their dinner earlier, Kris invited him to go to the stable at the back of his house. Kris said that he put his horse there when he’s at the club. When he’s not, he puts Shadowrun at the club’s stable so that the staff can take care of his horse.

            “Kris, why is his hair so long? And there’s also an excess hair to his legs.”

            “That’s the typical characteristics of a Friesian horse. Their breeds are also pure black in color. If there’s any color in them, that is the small white patch on their foreheads that shapes like a star.”

            “But why does Shadowrun doesn’t have a star on his forehead?”

            “That’s better actually. The marketability of him will be high if I decided to sell him.”

            “You’ll sell him?”

            “I said if I decided to. But I think I won’t sell Shadowrun. He’s been my constant friend and I never let go of a friend. You want to ride him?”

            “No, I’m afraid of heights.”

            “Come on, Shadowrun is a good horse. His trainer is excellent.”

            “Who trained him?”

            “I did.”

            “You’re really conceited.”

            Kris just laughed and climbed on the horse effortlessly. “Are you sure you don’t want to ride him? You’ll miss half of your life.”

            “Nah. I’ll just stay here on the ground.”

            “Okay then. We’ll just go around for a while. Will you be okay here?”

            Chanyeol just nodded and watched Kris with pure admiration and love as he rides that magnificent horse. The land in front of his house is vast so Kris just stayed there instead of going to the club’s indoor arena. Chanyeol fished his phone out of his pocket then took a video of Kris. He really looked perfect, even without his riding uniform.

            He hopes that he and Kris will always be like this. They are in their own world. No six month-deadline of their marriage, no parents to please, no Lin Mei Fen. They are happy with each other. He knows that Kris is also happy to be with him.

            Chanyeol stood up and went close to Kris so he can take a better video in his phone. He wants to have a souvenir even if it’s just in a form of a video.

            The horse stopped in front of Chanyeol and Kris extended his arm to him. He was trying to convince Chanyeol to ride with him once again.

            “It will be alright, Chanyeol. I just want to show you my other world.”

            Chanyeol doesn’t have an idea how Kris’ words convinced him. He just felt that he was being lifted off the ground. And then he was at the back of the magnificent black horse, with Kris securing him from behind.

            “Don’t you dare make Hollowman run, Kris. I’m scared.”

            Kris chuckled. “I noticed. Because you already forgot Shadowrun’s name.”

            “I don’t care! Just don’t let him run.”

            “Yes, Mister.”

            The horse just walked until Chanyeol relaxed. He sighed in relief.

            “Your hair is as black as Shadowrun’s.”

            There’s something that creeps Chanyeol’s body when he felt Kris’ hot breath near his ear. Especially when he noticed that Kris’ arms are around his waist while holding the rein of his horse. He had placed his chin on his shoulder. Something rumbled in his chest.

            “This is my other world, Chanyeol, the one that has no limits, no restrictions, no boundaries. This is my world wherein I can freely go to where I want to go and I can do anything I want. This is where I can truly feel that I can be happy.”

            “With your horse?”

            Chanyeol heard Kris chuckle and felt his soft lips touch his shoulders. “With you.”

            “What’s that, like in the dramas or something? Like–”

            “Chanyeol.”

            “Sorry.”

            “Did you hear what I have said?”

            Actually, not much. Because he almost became deaf because of his heart beating wildly. He had heard him all right. Chanyeol is just not sure if he heard his husband right. But it doesn’t matter now, as long as he is happy with what he heard. Just as long as he has Kris with him.

            “Make him run, Kris.”

            “What?”

            “Make your horse run. I want to be a jockey at least once in my life.”

            “Are you sure? I thought you are scared?”

            “Not anymore.” Chanyeol moved his body closer to Kris. “Just don’t let me fall.”

            “I won’t.” Kris whispered. “I promise.”

            And off they went.

 


	8. Chapter 8

            Chanyeol raised his legs on the bench that he is sitting at and hugged it. The temperature this morning is so cold. But he is enduring it because he wants to see the sunrise. The view in Kris’ veranda is so breathtaking.

            He didn’t get that much sleep last night because of what happened between him and Kris. He had introduced him to his secret world and had told him something he still wasn’t sure about until now. And to add into that, his legs were numb because of riding Shadowrun for almost an hour. Kris gave him a tour of the whole Exo Riding Club. And he can say that the club is more beautiful at nighttime.

            Or, his perspective of the club was much better because he is with the man that he loves.

            Chanyeol smiled. It was still clear in his memory when Kris tried to kiss him while they are looking at the view of the city. But it didn’t happen because his horse moved. Their moment was interrupted.

            _But if Kris tries to kiss me again, I wouldn’t mind at all!_

 

            “Good morning, Yeol.” Kris sat on the other end of the bench. He placed a cup of coffee between them and looked at the view in his veranda. “Pretty, isn’t it?”

            “Yeah.”

            “You woke up early today. You weren’t able to sleep well last night?”

            “Yeah, kind of. I have difficulty in sleeping if I wasn’t in my own bed.”

            “Why didn’t you experience it when we were in my house in Seoul?”

            Chanyeol just shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe because we almost strangle each other there. While here, we are agreeing on each other and not arguing. Am I making sense? How about you? Why did you wake up early?”

            “It’s kind of strange because this is the first time that I’m here with someone on my house.”

            Chanyeol looked at Kris. Does it mean that there’s no one else that stepped on Kris’ house? Even Mei Fen. Chanyeol’s mood brightens.

            “I just noticed this, why don’t you want a companion? You don’t have guestrooms in your house here and in Seoul.”

             “I just don’t like having someone messing my life. I want a peaceful life.”

            “We’re the same. The difference is that I don’t have my own house. I’m still living with my father.”

            “Speaking of your father, have you talked already?”

            Chanyeol looked at the view in front of him. “Not yet. He’s not calling me since he left Seoul.”

            “Why don’t you call him first?”

            “I can’t. I might disturb him.”

            “That’s impossible. What kind of parent does not want to talk with their children especially if they are in different countries?”

            “My father wouldn’t.” Chanyeol tightly hugged himself to ease the coldness. “Do you know the real reason why I agreed on marrying you is that I want to prove something to my family? Since my mother died, I’ve been the constant headache of our family.”

            “You’re a rebel? It’s not obvious.”

            “I didn’t plan to be a rebel in my family, really. I’m old enough to know what’s going on. It’s just that, they don’t give me a chance to prove to them that I can take care of myself. Until now, they still see me as a teenager that brings nothing but chaos.”

            “Are they right of their assumptions?”

            “On why am I doing mischief? I’m not doing it to annoy them. It’s my way of showing them that I can solve my own problems. But they never took notice. I really sulked when they decided to marry me off, just to get rid of their problem. They didn’t even bother to know what I feel when they decided to make that decision for me.”

            “If you’re so against the wedding, why didn’t you tell them?”

            “They never bothered asking.”

            “You should have at least tried telling them.”

            “I don’t want to waste time because they won’t listen anyway. I was so angry at them. If my mom is still alive, she won’t let me marry someone that I don’t know. She would let me decide for myself even though I fail. But my mom, in her own little ways, she taught me how to stand up if I fail. She taught me how to be a fighter.”

            “If so, why don’t you fight for your right to choose on whom will you marry?”

            “I was after the money, really. We both know that. I would use that as a stepping-stone to make them realize that I can do things on my own. If the restaurant becomes successful, I have a concrete evidence to show them.”

            He heard Kris sigh. “The truth is, I look at you the same as how your family does. At first, I thought you are just a happy-go-lucky guy that does nothing but give headache to people around him. When I heard what you have said just now, I understand you. So if I were you, I would tell my family all what you have said to me and I’m sure that they will understand you too.”

            Chanyeol already thought about it. Maybe he will just talk to his father when he arrives from the US.

            “How about you, Kris? Are you not angry for what your father has done? He forced you into this marriage, right?”

            “No. Since I was a kid, I already know about this agreement between our fathers. My father made me aware that when the right time comes, I will be married to a person that I don’t love or I don’t even know. So when that time comes, I already accepted it.”

            “Why? Don’t you know that what they are doing is meddling with your life?”

            “I’m already old. I know what I’m doing. If ever I didn’t agree on Dad’s plans, he will understand.”

            “Ah, right. You’re taking in consideration your father’s health.”

            “It’s not just that. I’m agreeing to this marriage because I want it.”

            “H-huh?”

            “And anyway, it’s just for six months so let’s enjoy ourselves while we’re at it.”

            Chanyeol agreed. Six months. He’s okay with that. After that, come what may. He’ll just enjoy his remaining moments with Kris while there is still time.

            “Can I have your coffee, Kris? It’s so cold here.”

            “You’re really crazy, Yeol. You’re cold and yet you didn’t tell me.” Kris picked up his coffee and sat next to him. Then he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol.

            “Ah, this feels good.”

            “You really should have told me earlier that you feel cold. I think my jaw locked because of this coldness.”

            “You are the one that’s crazy!”

            “Let’s just go inside, Yeol. Why are we here suffering in the cold, anyway?”

            “I prefer to be here.” Chanyeol pressed his body to Kris. “I like your body heat better.”

            “Hmm.” Kris tightened his hug to Chanyeol. “You’re right.”

            Life could really be this good sometimes. And he was just so happy that he experienced it with him. He loves Kris. And maybe after six months, no one will replace Kris in his heart. What Chanyeol thought is that his moment with Kris will last for an hour. But he is so wrong. He heard someone cleared their throat. When Chanyeol looked at that intruder, he saw Mei Fen standing with the sliding door open.

            How did she come in?

            “I was calling for someone earlier and no one’s answering so I came in when I saw that the door is open.” Mei Fen said. “I’m sorry. Am I interrupting something?”

            “No.” Kris let go of Chanyeol and stood up. “By the way, you don’t know each other yet, right? Mei Fen, this is Chanyeol. My–”

            “We already met.” Mei Fen cut in. “Kris, I’m really sorry. But I really want to continue our session today at the racetrack. Our meeting is always postponed.”

            “Chanyeol was sick. I can’t leave him alone here. But he’s okay now. So, we can continue our session. I’ll just change–”

            Chanyeol held Kris’ hand. Kris looked at him in wonder. “Don’t go, Kris.”

            Six months is all that he has, he won’t let Mei Fen take part with his little time with Kris.

            “Yeol–”

            “Don’t go.”

            “Why, are you still sick?”

            Chanyeol just shook his head. “Please, just… just don’t go.”

            “Kris, you promised to teach me horseback riding. It looks like your husband is not sick anymore so let’s go. You already promised me to take me on a lesson today. Don’t tell me you will break your promise again?”

            Kris is just looking at Chanyeol. While he just stared back at Kris. He wants Kris to know what he feels even without speaking to him.       

            _Don’t go with her. Please choose me._

 

Kris’ hand slowly move to remove Chanyeol’s hands on him. “I’ll be back, Chanyeol.”

            _No, you won’t, Kris._ Chanyeol said to himself while watching Kris go with the one that he truly loves. _You still love Mei Fen. She is still in your heart._ If that’s the case, why is Kris making him feel that there is something special between them? Chanyeol could feel it. He could see it in Kris’ eyes and on the way he talked to him.

            Why does it still have to be Mei Fen?

            Chanyeol just focused on the sun that is starting to rise. The whole place just lightened up and he can see the beauty of the riding club. But he can’t see the beauty of the place. His eyes are starting to blur because of his tears.

           

\-----------------------------

 

 

            “Chanyeol! It’s a great timing that you’re here!” That’s Kai. He saw Chanyeol at the Rider’s Veranda, a restaurant at the club. “The crews have just arrived for the commercial that we are doing. But before we start the shoot, I want to see you ride a horse.”

            “I don’t know how to ride a horse.”

            “Your husband didn’t teach you?”

            Chanyeol glanced at the outdoor arena. He saw Kris is busy teaching Mei Fen. “He’s teaching someone else.”

            Chanyeol thinks he’s a masochist. Because instead of avoiding the scene that he is seeing right now, he prefers to watch it.

            “Don’t worry. I’ll be the one that will teach you.” Kai held his arm. “Let’s go.”     

            “But–”

            “No buts, Chanyeol. I’m in a hurry. I want the commercial to be released in time with the summer month.”

            He saw two club members on their way outside.

            “Kyuhyun, Heechul, come with us.”

            “Why?”

            “What’s happening?” Kai looked at Kyuhyun. “You’ll elope with Chanyeol? Does Kris know about this?”

            “This is fun. I’ll tell him.”

            “Guys, not now.” Kai said. “Just go with me so that we can teach Chanyeol how to ride a horse as soon as possible.”

            “Kris is one of the best riders here. Why can’t he teach his own husband?”

            “He’s busy teaching someone else.” Chanyeol piped. “Mei Fen.”

            Kyuhyun and Heechul looked at each other. Kai pulled Chanyeol. “If you don’t want it, then fine. I’ll do it. Just follow me at the dressage arena. We will do the commercial there. And please call the other members.”

            “Even Kris?”

            “All of them.”

            “Don’t disturb Kris.” Chanyeol said. “He’s busy.”

            “Oh, don’t worry. We’ll take care of him.” Then Kyuhyun shouted at Kris. “Kris! Kai plans to elope with your husband!”

            “Kai is just shy to ask for permission.” Heechul continued. “He hopes that it’s okay with you.”

            “What are you two doing?” He asked Heechul and Kyuhyun.

            “Just let them do what they want, Chanyeol.” Kai pulled him again. “They just don’t know what to do with their lives. Let’s go.”

            When they arrived at the dressage arena wherein the fences are lower compared to the racetracks, a chestnut-colored horse with braided hair and tail is waiting for them.

            “This is my Arabian stallion, Beast.” Kai introduced his horse. “He’s one of the best horses here. He can carry any riders. So don’t worry about him.”

            “I know. I have already ridden the horse of Kris.”

            “Shadowrun? Oh, that’s good. Our horses have the same temperament. It is settled then. Just place your left foot here on the stirrup. Then slowly swing your right leg at Beast’s back. You can do it. It’s easy.”

            “But…”

            “I’ll give you boost.”

            “What?”

            Kai went behind him. “Boost. Like a support, so that you can easily get on the back of Beast.”

            “Uh…” Kai placed his hands at Chanyeol’s waist.

            After a few seconds, Chanyeol heard Kris’ booming voice. “Kai! Get your hands off my husband!”


	9. Chapter 9

            “Is this what you want, Chanyeol? To cause a dispute between Kris and his friends?”

            Mei Fen said that to him. She was still riding the horse that she used earlier while Kris is teaching her. A few meters away from them is Kris and Kai, and they are obviously arguing about something. Meanwhile, Kyuhyun and Heechul are just staring at the two and it looks like they are just waiting for a cue on when to intervene.

            “Since you came here, Kris is always involved in troubles.” Mei Fen continued. “Haven’t you noticed that you are the one that’s bringing chaos to the people in this place? Even Amber has been the subject of the anger of the female guests here.”

            “It wasn’t my fault. They were the one who approached me first. Amber just defended me.”

            “Why does Amber need to defend you? Are you being bullied here?”

            Chanyeol opted to be quiet. He is worried about Kris’ and Kai’s heated argument. What did Kyuhyun and Heechul have said to Kris and he reacted like that when he approached him and Kai?

            “It was obvious that Kris and you are not meant for each other, Chanyeol. You are always giving him problems. So why didn’t you divorce him while it’s still early? Before he gets hurt because of you.”

            “You are not the right person to tell me what to do with my life, Mei Fen.”

            “Why? Who do you think is the right person to say that to you? Kris? He wouldn’t say anything because he pities you. You’re pathetic, anyway. With your mom dead and your father now in critical condition at the hospital…”

            When Chanyeol looked at Mei Fen, his horse also moved. He held on to Beast’s rein’s tightly.

            “What did you just say?”

            “Why? You didn’t know?” Mei Fen sneered. “Poor boy. You didn’t know the condition of your own father? What kind of son are you?”   

            “What happened to my father?” It is obvious that their horses were surprised at his shout so they started to become uneasy. “What happened to my Dad? Why did you say that he’s in critical condition? My father’s in the US and he’s managing our business there!”

            “Don’t shout.” Mei Fen scolded. “You’re scaring the horses.”

            “My father’s not going to die!”

            Because of his shout, the horses have gone wild. Mei Fen shrieked when her horse ran. That was Beast’s cue to raise its front legs, swinging them up high enough for him to lose his grip on the reign. Chanyeol landed with a loud thud and he immediately felt a shooting pain on his right shoulder. His vision starts to darken from too much pain but he tries to fight for it. So he saw it when Kris tries to catch Mei Fen’s horse with the woman still riding it. She was unconscious when she was rescued.

            “Chanyeol! Oh my God! Are you okay?” That was Kai’s voice. “Wait, don’t move. The paramedics are coming.”

            Chanyeol tried to get up even if he feels dizzy. He winced when he felt the pain on his shoulders, but thankfully, he didn’t get any other injuries.

            “Just stay here, Chanyeol.” Kyuhyun said. Maybe Heechul is with Kris when they bring Mei Fen to the clinic. “It looks like your shoulder’s doesn’t look good. If you try to move your shoulder, it might get strained.”

            “I’m fine.” Nothing hurts more than what he had seen earlier. When Kris chose to save Mei Fen first. “I need to go back to Seoul. I want to see my father.”

            “We can’t allow you to leave.” Minseok calmly said. “You’re hurt, Chanyeol. You need immediate medical attention. We will bring you to Seoul once the doctor says that you have no serious injuries. For now, you need to go to the clinic with us.”

            “I need to see my Dad!”

            “You’ll see him as soon as we get you out of your misery.”

            It looks like Chanyeol can’t do anything because he was blocked by the other club members. And maybe when he tries to struggle, he has a feeling that they will all carry him just to bring him to the clinic.

            But Kris and Mei Fen are also there. Mei Fen is still unconscious while Kris is still beside her. He didn’t even try to glance at him. And seeing them together made Chanyeol’s injury even more unbearable.

              “Your shoulder was dislocated, Mr. Wu.”

            Chanyeol likes to strangle the doctor with the stethoscope. How dare he call Chanyeol Mr. Wu when his husband is on the other side of the room, beside his woman?

            “We could snap it back to its original position.” The doctor continues. “So you need to relax.”

            “Wait, doc.” Kai cuts in. “What do you mean ‘snap back’?”

            “It is what it is.”

            The guys that cared to bring him to the clinic winced and gasped in horror.

            These guys are better than his husband.

            “I had that kind of injury before.” Onew said. “When the doctor snapped it back, man, I could have killed him.”

            “Yeah.” Taemin agreed. “It was hell, but only for a few seconds. It was like getting bitten by an ant… a really giant ant.”

            All of them just looked at the two guys that shared their experience. What if Chanyeol strangle those two first with a stethoscope? The doctor held his arm and massaged it. Then he gently laid his hand on his shoulder. He winced even on the slightest pressure. He tightly shut his eyes while waiting.

            “Chanyeol!”

            Chanyeol opened his eyes in time to see Kris coming towards him before the searing pain of his shoulder almost blinded him. He starts to cry.

            “I can’t take this anymore, man!” It was Onew. “I promise I won’t bring anyone in hospitals anymore.”

            “I’ll go now. I think I’ll faint.”

            “I think I’m going for a swim.”

            The brave guys who brought him here earlier starts to leave one by one.

            “Yeol… it’s okay. You’ll be all right now. Don’t cry…”

            Chanyeol is familiar with the gentle yet strong pair of arms that hugs him. It belongs to the man that he loves but the heart is owned by someone else. The intense pain on his shoulders starts to go away so he swat Kris’ arm.

            “Don’t touch me!” Chanyeol continues to cry. Then he looked at Kris. “Tell me, Kris. Do you know something about my father’s condition? Answer me!”

            “Chanyeol…”

            “You know something, right? That’s why you’re pushing me to talk to him. Because you know that my Dad is not able to call me anymore! Because he is sick and in critical condition! Why didn’t you tell me something? Why!?”

            Chanyeol grabbed Kris’ collar. But he immediately let go of it because his shoulder starts to be painful again.

            “Mr. Wu, you can’t move your right shoulder yet.” The doctor said. “Please, we’re avoiding any permanent injuries on your–”

            “I don’t care! I want to see my father!”

            “Okay.” Kris said calmly. “I’ll bring you back to Seoul.”

            “No.” Chanyeol wiped his tear-stained cheeks and looked at Kris bitterly. “I can take care of myself. Just stay here and watch for Mei Fen. She’s still unconscious.”

            “Mei Fen is just unconscious. But she’s okay now. I’ll bring you back to Seoul.”

            “No.”

            “Chanyeol–”

            “I said no.” Chanyeol saw Heechul. “Can you please bring me back to Seoul?”

            “I have a chopper. Yeah, sure.”

            “Heechul–”

            “Just let him, Kris. You two still have a lot of chance to talk to each other.”

            As Chanyeol walked out of the clinic, he is certain that he’s leaving his heart and his love. With the man that he truly loved.

            “You know,” Heechul said while they are on their way on the helipad where his chopper is located. “Kris ran to Mei Fen first because she lost her consciousness first. Maybe because of fear.”

            “I don’t care.”

            “You don’t? I’m sorry. I just noticed that you seem to be extremely jealous when your husband joined Mei Fen. But we told him to get Mei Fen first because he’s near her and we are all near you.”

            “Heechul, please, just don’t say anything.”

            “Okay, I just thought you might want to know.”

            “I don’t.”

           

\-----------------------------

 

            Chanyeol bit his lower lip while looking at his dad inside the hospital’s ICU where he is confined. He immediately called his older brothers the moment they left Exo Riding Club.

            “Dad doesn’t want you to know about his condition, Yeol.” His Sungbin hyung said. “He wants you to be happy at your wedding day.”

            “Since when are you hiding his condition from me?”

            “It’s been a while,” His Taejoon hyung said. “He’s been having heart attacks. We just didn’t notice it earlier because Dad is good at hiding the symptoms. His last fatal attack was the day after your wedding.”

            That is the day when his father called to let him know that he is going to the US to look for their business. But the truth is, he is saying goodbye to him. He was having a heart attack and he was giving him the cold shoulder.

            “He doesn’t want you to worry. As much as possible, he doesn’t want to share his burden.”

            “That is so unfair, hyung. Do you really want me out of your life? Because you can’t even tell me about Dad’s condition? I’m his son too. And you are my brothers. But why do you always isolate me in our family?”

            “We just don’t want you to suffer again, Chanyeol. We saw how much you suffered when Mom died. You almost gave up with your life.”

            “So we agreed to Dad’s decision to hide everything. We don’t want to see you suffer again, Chanyeol.”

            “I’m not a rock, hyung! It’s natural that I cry when I get hurt. But I’m old enough to handle myself. I’m not that teenager that almost killed himself because his mother died. I’m old enough to take care of myself. I’m old enough to accept failures and defeat. I know how to handle them all. You just have to give me a chance to prove it.”

            His brothers just bowed in defeat. A way of admitting their mistakes.

            “We just don’t know what to do anymore, Chanyeol.”

            “Sorry, Yeol.”

            He hugged his brothers. When he thought his family is abandoning him, they are just thinking of his own good. He was not able to notice it because he is busy sulking. He is the one that has been selfish all the time. Because of that, he didn’t notice his father’s worsening condition.

            “I’m sorry too, hyung. I’m sorry because I’ve been so stubborn. I’m sorry I didn’t realize why are you doing all of this to me.”

            His brothers gently tapped his shoulder and caressed his hair. His problem with his family is now solved. When his father wakes up, he’ll make sure that he will not give him problems again.

            “Dad, please get better.” Chanyeol said to his father, behind his facial mask. His father’s doctors allowed Chanyeol to visit his father in the ICU. “I’m planning on surprising you. Okay, it won’t be a surprise then. I’ll tell you now. I have accomplished one of my goals, Dad. I have my own business like Sungbin hyung and Taejoon hyung. It’s just a small restaurant. But I really worked hard to establish it.

            “Well, maybe the money didn’t came from my own bank account but I promised that I will take care of my business until it produces other franchise. I want you to be proud of me, Dad.”

            Chanyeol’s voice cracked while trying to not cry in front of his father. His father wanted him to be tough. His mom made him tough. So he’ll be strong whatever happens.

            “Do you still remember what you have told me before, Dad? That Kris will take care of me? That’s not true. He neglected me. But you know, Dad, even if that happened, I still love him. So much.” He wiped the corner of his eyes. “And you didn’t made a mistake in choosing him to be my husband, Dad. Because I love him so much.

            “I didn’t regret anything. Even if he didn’t love me. Because, I’m glad that I loved him and that’s enough for me. Dad, thank you because even if you are not feeling good, and I bring you headache, you still gave me the right guy. Thank you so much for Kris, Dad.”

            Yes, that’s right. He still loves his husband even though Kris’ heart is owned by someone else. He stayed at his father’s side until the doctors told him to leave the ICU.

            Everyday, that is what Chanyeol is doing. He doesn’t leave the ICU until the doctors tell him to leave. He wants to stay at his father’s side. He’s afraid that something might happen again if he’s not at his father’s side.

            “Chanyeol, take a rest already.” His sister-in-law Jiyeon said. “We can take turns in looking after Dad.”

            “She’s right, Yeol.” Eunhye said. She is his Sungbin hyung’s wife. “You’re not getting enough rest. And you also don’t eat that much.”

            “I’m okay. I don’t want to leave Dad.”

            “But–”

            “Don’t mind me. I can do this.”

            “You can’t.”

            Chanyeol glanced at the man who spoke last. Kris’ handsome face is what he saw. He hasn’t seen his husband for a few days. But until now, despite of his tired and sleepy state, his heart still recognizes him.

            “What are you doing here?”

            “How about you, what are you doing with yourself?”

            “I’m taking care of my father.”

            “Well, now, you’ll have to start taking care of yourself as well.”

            Kris held his arm but Chanyeol withdrew his arm. “Leave me alone, Kris. I’m tired and I do not have any strength left to argue with you.”

            “I’m not here to argue. I learned from your brothers that you are slowly killing yourself. Is that how you want to be seen when your father wakes up? Your face is haggard. When your father wakes up and he sees you, he will have another heart attack because of fear.”

            Is that how he looks right now? Maybe, Kris is laughing at him because he’s ugly while his beloved Mei Fen is perfect and beautiful.

            “Chanyeol, please. Just go with your husband. Dad’s condition is stable anyway.” Eunhye looked at Kris. “Please take care of our Chanyeol.”

            “That’s what I’ll do.” Kris encircled his arms around him and helped him stand up. “Let’s go home, Yeol.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

            “I can walk.”

            “No, you can’t, Chanyeol.”

            “I can.”

            Chanyeol tried to escape from Kris’ grip while they are walking at the hospital’s corridor. But Kris refused to let him go.

            “Chanyeol, you don’t have to be strong all the time. And sometimes, you need that strength to say that you are weak.”

            “I’m strong.”

            “You can’t even walk straight.”

            “I just need coffee.”

            “You need to rest. A lot of it.”

            Chanyeol’s vision starts to blur from a few days of little sleep. But he refused to close his eyes. His father still needs him. He just came with Kris so that he can change his clothes.

            “Just drive me to my father’s house, Kris. Then you can leave me there. Thank you for everything.”

            “Who told you that I’m going to leave you?”

            “These past few days, you have been neglecting me. You didn’t even look for me. So now, why are you suddenly appearing out of nowhere and interfering with other’s lives?”

            “I did that on purpose. You needed some time to patch things up with your family. So I gave you space. But it doesn’t mean that I neglected you. I’ve been here every day. I’m just not showing myself to you.”

            “You liar.” Chanyeol leaned his head on Kris’ chest. “You were not here.”

            “I’ve been here. Do you think, how do I know you're abusing yourself if I’m not here?”

            “You said my brothers told that to you.”

            “I wasn’t able to come here for two days to watch over you because I need to watch over my business. And your restaurant.”

            Chanyeol gasped. “My restaurant!”

            “It’s in good shape. Nothing has been changed since you left it temporarily. I’ve been monitoring their operations so don’t worry because everything is fine.”

            Because of too much worrying over his Dad, Chanyeol forgot about his restaurant. If Kris didn’t care, maybe his restaurant will fail even though it is not opened yet.

            “Why are you doing this, Kris?”

            “Doing what?”

            “Why are you still here? Why are you taking care of me? Why are you watching over my restaurant? Why… why are you still beside me?”

            “Didn’t you know?”

            “My head aches…” Kris gently caressed his head and kissed it. “You’re the reason of my headache, Kris.”

            “We’re on the same boat, then. You’re the reason of my headaches too.” He kissed his head again. “Why am I still here? Because I like it. Why am I taking care of you? Because I care for you. I don’t want anything bad happen to you. I want to make sure that you are always in good condition. Why am I watching over your restaurant? Because you are a part of it. When I’m there, even if you’re not beside me I can still feel that you are around. Why am I still beside you? Because I don’t want to be away from you, Chanyeol.

            “You are the one that makes my life happy. I’m sad if I don’t get to see you or to hear your voice. I’m always looking for you. I want you to be with me every single time. I want to be the only guy in your eyes. I want… I want to be the only guy in your life.”

            “There’s so many things that you want. If you’ll put it to a Christmas list, Santa Claus will skip your house.”

            Chanyeol heard Kris’ chuckle. It’s very vibrant and full of life. And Chanyeol’s headache is suddenly gone. Despite of the tiredness and sleepiness that he is feeling right now, he felt a sudden surge of energy because of his husband’s laugh.

            “See, that’s the reason why I always wanted to be at your side, Chanyeol. You’re always making me laugh. You’re always reminding me that if you are not the one that I married, I won’t experience this kind of craziness.”

            Chanyeol suddenly stopped from his tracks and looked at Kris. He had the most handsome face of a man he ever saw. He’s nice, grouchy, sarcastic, polite, annoying, sweet. His personality is mixed. It’s kind of confusing. But in his every personality, even if it’s not good, he still loves Kris.

            “What do you mean?” Chanyeol queried.

            “Isn’t it obvious yet?”

            “No.”

            Kris smiled. “I’m saying ‘I love you.’ I’m letting the world know that I love you, Mr. Chanyeol Wu. You’re the man that I love because… I don’t know. When I saw you in my office after Mei Fen refused my marriage proposal, I didn’t feel any sadness at all. One look at you and I forgot I was hurting. One look at you and I was alive again. Okay, I admit that I was just using you before to get back at Mei Fen. For revenge. But when I saw you before our wedding, writing something on that piece of paper, I just couldn’t keep myself from wondering, I was going to marry this wonderful, unpredictable man. And I was fine with it. And I think I fell in love with you that very same moment.”

            “I love you, Chanyeol. Can you hear me?”

            “Yes.”

            “Do you understand me?”

            “Uh…”

            “That we will not be together for just six months? That the deadline of our relationship will be gone? Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to share my house, my bed, my coffee, my couch, and my life with you. And I–”

            “Wait.” Chanyeol closed his eyes tightly and counted from one to ten. But he just counted until three, because Kris might be gone when he opens his eyes. “I think I heard you say you love me.”

            Kris placed his mouth near Chanyeol’s ear and shouted. “I love you! There, did you hear it?”

            “I think I’m going deaf.”

            “No, please don’t.”

            “Yes, you are right.” His words of love and promises seem to recharge Chanyeol’s sagging strength. “How about… Mei Fen? You love her, right?”

            “Yes, but she just threw it all away. But I think even if Mei Fen didn’t reject my marriage proposal, I will still fall in love with you. Because you are the only one that I tried to avoid but I can’t stay away. That’s why I can’t avoid confessing my love to you when we were at the Exo Riding Club. Remember that night? When I said that I can feel that I can be really happy… with you?”

            “Yes…”

            “Well, there you go. Maybe you’re just a little bit distracted that’s why you didn’t get my message.”

            “Well, yeah, you’re right.” Chanyeol placed his arms around Kris’ neck. “But not for long. I heard what you have all said. It was clearly absorbed by my mind. I love you too, Kris. Even if you made me cry everytime I see you and Mei Fen together.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me that you don’t want to see me and Mei Fen together?”

            “I don’t have any claims on you, Kris. What I knew is you just married me to get your revenge on Mei Fen. And besides, you’re always telling me the six months deadline of our marriage. And what I know is you still love Mei Fen.”

            “I guess I didn’t make any efforts to make you know that I don’t have any feelings to her.”         

            “That’s right.”

            Kris smiled and gathered Chanyeol in his arms. And in the middle of that populated corridor, he kissed Chanyeol on the lips with all of his heart. Chanyeol realized that if you love someone, you should not regret anything. Because life without love, was not life at all. He thinks he heard it from a movie before, but he doesn’t remember it anymore.

            _So what?_ What’s important is he’s with the man that he loves.

            “I love you, Kris.” Chanyeol whispered between kisses. “My sleepiness is gone because of you.”

            “I love you too, Yeol. And I’ll make sure that you won’t get sleepy always.”

 


	11. Epilogue

            “How do you take a dinosaur’s temperature?”

            “Use a six-foot-long thermometer.” Chanyeol answered.

            Chanyeol is in the living room of their house while sitting on the floor. Kris on the other hand, was helping Daehan with his English homework. Chanyeol is having a battle of the brains with dinosaur enthusiast-slash-Einstein Minguk. Manse is sitting on the floor beside them, playing with Kris' phone.

            He and Kris are married for five years now. A year after their marriage, they decided to adopt. They were supposedly going to adopt Daehan but they don’t have the heart to separate him from his brothers so here’s the result. Three adorable kids that completes their family. At first it is so difficult to have three kids because of sleepless nights and constant cries but eventually, they got the hang of it.

            At first, he and Minguk were just talking about the topic about the Jurassic era because his son has an exam tomorrow when the 4-year old kid suddenly became bored and bombarded him with questions about dinosaurs. But no matter how irrelevant the questions of his son are, he has to answer it all because Kris is watching him. He had to impress him with his wit. Chanyeol grinned at the thought.

            “Appa, how would you tell if a dinosaur is a meat-eater or not?” Minguk asked.

            “I will lie down on his plate.”

            “But the dinosaur will eat you, Appa.” Manse piped, looking at him with teary eyes.

            _Uh-oh_. “Don’t worry, Manse-ah. The dinosaur can’t eat Appa because Baba will protect him, right?” Chanyeol looks expectantly at his husband who is hiding his grin.

            “Of course, _baobei_. Baba will protect Appa. And also Daehan, Minguk, and Manse.”

            Chanyeol gave his husband a smile.  

            “What’s worse than a dinosaur in your bathtub?”

            “Two dinosaurs in your bathtub.” Chanyeol softly poked Minguk’s chubby cheek. “Any more questions, Einstein?”

            Minguk thinks for a while, then shook his head. He resumed reading his book.

            Manse picked up Daehan’s crayon and drew on the couch’s satin white cover. “Manse, no!” Kris stood and picked up Manse who is laughing and squirming in Kris’ hold.

            “I’m just going to draw a dinosaur, Baba. Because our couch has no design.”

            Daehan and Minguk picked up crayons too. “I’m going to design too!” The two said.

            Kris puts down Manse and tries to get the crayons from Daehan and Minguk. But Manse gets another crayon and tried to draw on the couch. Kris tries to take the crayons but the triplets took it as a sign that he was playing with them. The triplets now start to cling on Kris’ back as they are squealing in delight.

            Chanyeol just watched his family, with a smile on his lips. Who would have thought that his arranged marriage with a man that he barely know—even accused him as a conman before—will result in this crazy but beautiful mess?

            He decides to interfere, seeing Kris’ poor state with their sons.

            “Okay, who wants snacks?”

            “Me!” The triplets detached themselves from Kris, giving the other guy a chance to breathe.

            “All right. But let your Baba rest first, okay?” Chanyeol stood up. “I’ll just prepare our snacks.”

            “Yes, Appa!” The three said and played with their toys.

            Kris stood up and walked towards him. Then he encircled his arms on Chanyeol’s waist. “Thank you for saving me.” Kris gave him a peck on the lips. “What will you cook for our snack?”

            Chanyeol can’t help but adore his husband. He looked so cute and adorable. His hair is messy due to the kids, as well as his shirt. But despite that, he still looks good. Chanyeol thought that he couldn’t be looking at a more handsome man in the world at that moment.

            “Chanyeol.” Kris said, with a smile on his lips. “I said, what will you cook for our snack?”

            “What do you want?”

            “We should prepare what the kids want. If we haven’t prepared anything within thirty minutes, they will wreak havoc on our living room.”

            “Don’t worry. I’ll make an easy, three-step snack within fifteen minutes.” Chanyeol boasted while walking towards the kitchen. “And if it’ll be late by just five minutes, you will have a bonus.”

            “Interesting. How will you do that?”

            “Watch me.” Chanyeol picked up the phone beside him and dialed a number. “Dial, order…” He ordered a family-sized pan pizza. After ordering, he returned the phone at the receiver and smiled at Kris. “And wait. Easy, isn’t it?”

            Kris pecked Chanyeol’s nose. “You’re really unique, Chanyeol.”

            “I know. That’s why you married me, right?”

            “Excuse me, it was an arranged marriage.”

            Chanyeol slapped Kris’ arm. “Hey! But you said you fell in love with me the moment you saw me on the hotel before our wedding!”

            Kris laughed and trapped Chanyeol in his arms. “I was just kidding, Yeol. I love you and the kids so much.”

            “I love you too, Kris.”

            They were about to kiss when they hear a shriek from the living room. They immediately moved away from each other and went to the living room.

            They saw the kids drew different sizes and colors of dinosaurs on their couch. “Look, Appa, Baba, we drew dinosaurs!” Daehan said and flashed them an innocent smile as he waved his blue crayon.

            “This is tyrannosaurus.” Minguk excitedly pointed on a red dinosaur that he drew and imitated the said dinosaur by making hand gestures and growling. “Raaaawrrrr!”

            “And this one is a stegosaurus.” Manse pointed on his own artwork using his green crayon. “Isn’t it beautiful, Appa, Baba?”

            Kris looked at their sons in disbelief. “You rascals! What did I say about the couch? You have three seconds to run before I tickle you.” Kris said and jokingly made an angry face.

            “No!” Daehan, Minguk and Manse shrieked and ran in different directions.

            “Don’t let Appa catch you too!” Chanyeol said. Then he looked at Kris. “Ready?”

            Kris matched his grin. “Yeah.”

            Laughs and squeals filled their house as they ran and try to catch their sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Triplets as Krisyeol's sons! Please Check the next story in the series here (It's KaiSoo!): http://archiveofourown.org/works/13896282/chapters/31977282

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was originally posted in AFF here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/951569


End file.
